


Omega Breeder

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Werewolves, Betrayal, Bottom Sam, Breeding, Cages, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Homosexuality, Hurt Sam, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer, Underage Sex, Victim Sam, Werebabies, Werewolves, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: The werewolf community lives side by side with humankind.Alpha, Beta and Omega wolves mate for life and produce offspring after just 10 weeks of pregnancy.Humans marry and divorce on a whim, taking almost a year to birth new life.Of course, with enough money, you can have the best of both worlds.





	1. Sweet Boy

Sam Winchester had been waiting for his first heat for two years.  
He had a mating contract with Michael Edlund, a successful attorney 10 years his senior. Sam and his older brother, Dean, had been living with Mike since their father died a year ago. Dean was a 20 year old Beta working in construction. He and Sam's intended mate hit it off right away, becoming best friends which was perfect for his Omega brother. 

So when Sam started having stomach cramps, developed a high fever and felt moisture leaking through the seat of his pants, he went to the school nurse, excited to announce he was presenting. Nurse Mosley called both Dean and Mike but neither man answered so the Omega insisted he would be fine walking (running) the half mile to his house. The nurse reluctantly agreed with the condition that Sam call her when he arrived home. With the pain in his abdomen increasing, Sam ran as fast as he could, careful to avoid anyone else strolling the sidewalk. Being rut raped or forcibly claimed was every Omega's worst nightmare.  
Mike was always off on Fridays. He'd be there. Sam burst through the door with that knowledge, sent a quick text to Nurse Mosley as he kicked off his shoes and headed down the hall. With the increasing fever and ever flowing slick he also found butterflies in his stomach. The Omega was nervous, a little scared and excited.  
He opened the door slowly, thinking the Alpha must be napping since the house was so quiet, and found his intended mate on the bed.  
But he wasn't alone.  
Dean.  
Sam's older, loyal and loving brother, positioned face down; ass up as Michael held his hips and pumped into him. Both men moaning; saying nasty words to one another about how good they were feeling, how they loved one another, how they never wanted to stop fucking.  
The Omega stood in shock.  
He should explode in to the room, scream and curse and throw things. He should grab Mike by the hair and rip him out of his brother. He should punch Dean in the face, over and over again until the Beta felt just as bad as he did.  
But the Omega did none of these things.  
Instead, he ran. Sam ran down the hall and out the front door without his shoes. He rushed down the sidewalk, tears streaking his face as the logical side of his brain came back online to remind him that he was still in heat. That there was still plenty of Alphas who could scent him. Wiping the moisture from his face with his shirt sleeve, Sam stopped to take a few deep breaths.  
The OPA shelter was five blocks down and three blocks over.  
They would help him, give him a safe place to ride out his heat, counselors would find him an Omega foster family to stay with until a suitable mate could be found. He didn't need Dean. He didn't need Michael. Fuck them. Let them live their own 'happily ever after' now that the stupid, trusting little brother was gone.  
Sam had slowed to a brisk walking pace. His fever making him dizzy and his damp jeans became more and more uncomfortable with each step. The boy turned the corner and took a minute to rest against the brick wall of a local antique shop.  
And then he smelled it.  
Dark chocolate and almonds filling his nose; creeping down his throat so the Omega could almost taste the bitter sweetness.  
"Need help?"  
Sam's head shot up to see a tall Alpha, jet black hair and steel blue eyes. Eyes that looked so much like Michael's his heart hurt. Swallowing a few times, the boy shook his head.  
"No, sir."  
He had only three blocks to go, if he hadn't taken a minute to feel sorry for himself, he would probably be there already.  
"You shouldn't be out right now, sweet boy. I scented you just driving by, who knows how many Alphas are looking for you."  
"I'm just headed to the Omega shelter" Sam pointed down the block, "I'll be ok there."  
"Let me drive you."  
"Thank you but..." He had intended to say 'I can walk' when another overwhelming cramp hit him and he doubled over in pain. Sam allowed the Alpha to lead him over to a dark colored SUV and coax him into the passenger seat. Another wave of slick poured from his hole, his Omega body reacting to the scent of a strong, unmated Alpha and the boy briefly thought he was ruining the man's upholstery.  
The Alpha slipped in to the driver's seat, reaching over to run his finger through Sam's shaggy brown hair. The Omega leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes while a small whimper escaped his throat.  
"I'll take care of you, sweet boy."  
The man's deep Alpha tone had Sam's wolf nodding and whining, pushing himself closer. He needed this touch, needed this man, needed to be taken care of. His entire body throbbed with NEED, NEED, NEED! 

And while his forebrain told him they weren't going to the shelter, that this was dangerous, his wolf keened with the prospect of mating and breeding. It was useless for the human part of him to argue, his primal self had already won.  
So when they pulled up in front of a small, gray house, Sam whined at the lost of contact as the Alpha moved away. The man circled to vehicle, scooping up the Omega like a bride and carried him over the threshold. Sam nuzzled his neck, burying his nose behind the Alpha's ear, inhaling the scent of dark chocolate and almonds in to his sinuses.  
The man chuckled, "Just another minute, sweet boy. Almost there."  
Sam felt himself being lowered on to a bed, opening his eyes, morphed Omega gold, he watched the Alpha's irises change red as he struggled out of his damp jeans.  
The Alpha seemed to be moving in fast-forward, naked and on the bed between Sam's legs in less than a minute. His cock was huge, three times the size of the boy's small Omega one.  
They were kissing now, the man's slightly chapped lips, soft probing tongue dipping in to taste every inch of the Omega's mouth while simultaneously pressing a finger in to Sam's throbbing hole.  
The boy moaned loudly into the kiss. He wanted more, needed more, ached for it. Arching his hips up to force the Alpha's digit deeper he broke away from the man's mouth to beg. The stranger was happy to oblige, slipping in a second fingers and twisting his wrist a bit, stretching Sam open.  
The Omega gasped at the burn, the feeling of pleasure and pain intertwining until he couldn't tell one sensation from another. A third digit; more kissing; more begging as the Alpha continued to promise he would take care of him. Sam mouthing the man's neck, running his fingers through his coal black hair and whining without fully knowing what he was pleading for. His body needed more than three fingers, more than soft words.  
He physically needed to be bred. His wolf demanded it.  
Finally, he felt the head of the Alpha's cock at his entrance and his golden eyes flew open to meet crimson rimmed ones. The man smirked, kisses him playfully on his nose.  
"Relax, keep breathing, hold on to me."  
They seemed like pretty clear, simple instructions but when the stranger pushed further in, the red, raw pain of being opened took Sam's breath away. The man stopped completely when he reached full hilt and the boy found himself able to inhale again.  
"Doing so good for a first timer, sweet boy. Gonna take care of you. Take such good care of you."  
The Omega latched himself to the Alpha, arms wrapped around the man's neck, legs snug around his waist, simply holding on as the stranger began to move. The thrust were slow at first, careful and precise, and when Sam felt himself relax, the burning pain melting away to an ache for more, those motions became quicker, deeper and more animalistic.  
This.  
This is what he was missing. The feeling of completion, an ache being soothed, the Alpha's tongue in his mouth, cock in his hole, the sound of heavy breathing and feral moaning. His own small dick hard and leaking between them. Each thrust rubbing the Alpha's well defined abdomen over it, the pressure just right, just enough for the Omega to break the kiss and cry out as he came clear and seedless between them.  
His inner muscles pulsed with each wave of his orgasm, clenching around the man, pulling him in. The Alpha's knot swollen, rubbing against the rim of Sam's hole before one determined thrust pressed it inside. There was another wave of raw pain, the knot stretching him impossibly wider before locking in place as the man continued to rut in to him.  
He felt the Alpha tense, every single muscle in the man's body lock up as he roared through his climax, waves and waves of thick, warm come spraying inside of the Omega's readied body. When the man dropped his head to Sam's shoulder, the boy expected heavy breathing, maybe dirty words. He wasn't expecting the bite that followed.  
A feral growl, elongated fangs puncturing through Sam's soft skin, ripping through muscle and connecting the boy's Omega wolf to the man's Alpha one. Sam screamed at the pain and surprise. Not for one moment had he considered this man would claim him, somewhere in the logical part of his brain, he was sure the stranger would sate his heat long enough to get him to the shelter.  
And when the Alpha pulled his teeth from the Omega's shoulder, lapping at coppery blood with a hum comparable to a cat's purr, Sam finally found his voice.  
"You..." Panting a few times "You claimed me."  
The stranger pulled back far enough to look the boy in the eye.  
"Of course. Did you think I would fuck you and send you on your way? You're mine. No other Alpha will lay a finger on you as long as I'm alive." The man nosed behind Sam's ear, "You smell of sugar and gardenia, just starting to mix with cocoa and nuts."  
"Your scent." Sam whispered, finally lowering his legs from around the man's waist. Now he found himself scared. He should have been terrified when the stranger brought him to his house instead of the shelter but his inner wolf had begged for the Alpha. Now he was here; mated to someone other than Michael.  
Michael.  
Images of Mike and Dean on the bed flashing through his mind, tears pricked at his hazel eyes and his new mate cupped his face.  
"Hey...I'm not so bad."  
Sam laughed nervously, "No. I wasn't thinking that. Just...just don't want to go back home."  
"You're not going to. I'll take care of you. This is your home now."  
It was awkward to be stuck together with another person, physically unable to move, but it was biology's way to ensure breeding. After another uncomfortable silence, Sam finally asked.  
"What's my new mate's name?"  
That made the Alpha laugh, a deep, throaty chuckle that caused the Omega smile.  
"Vince. Vince Vicente. My boys call me 'V'."  
"'V'" Sam repeated, nodding. "I'm Sam. I guess it's Sam Vicente now?"  
V chuckled again, "And how old are you sweet boy?"  
"16?" He answered with a raised brow, sounding like more of a question than a statement.  
"Young." the Alpha tensed as another small orgasm pushed seed inside his mate.  
"You?"  
"24."  
"Old."  
Another deep round of laughter from V, Sam smiling and settling more comfortable beneath him.  
The Alpha kissed his Omega. Soft and sweet and slow, pecking down his neck to the mating bite to suck lightly on the incision, pulling more blood to the surface and preventing it from healing too fast. 

After another wave of Sam's heat was sated, the Alpha and Omega bathed together, the boy feeling increasingly calmer as their bond grew. The pair ate dinner, cooled Sam's need once again on V's kitchen table.  
And when his Alpha offered to let Sam use his phone to call home, let his brother know he was safe, the Omega declined.  
Dean and Michael were the past. 

Vince his future.


	2. Betrayed

Over the next month, Sam got to know his mate and fell into a comfortable routine.  
He didn't return to school. Omega Weres generally dropped out once they were mated and, frankly, he didn't want to see Dean or Michael.  
Vince was a musician, his band at their house regularly, all of them decidedly friendly but made sure to keep a significant physical distance between themselves and Sam.  
V was very territorial, protective and strict when it came to his Omega. 

Sam stayed inside, didn't answer the phone and found himself craving his Alpha's approval. Vince gave it freely. Seemed his Omega could do no wrong in his eyes, as long as he followed the few simple requests V had given him, to stay sheltered. It was as if his mate might be pulled from his grasp at any moment. 

The Alpha held a deep contempt for humans. People that didn't have wolf ancestry, followed a different set of society's rules. Humans married, a temporary union where as Weres mated for life. Females were fertile monthly, their pregnancy lasting 40 weeks, Omega and female Beta demi-wolves could be impregnated twice a year, their pups born after an average of 70 days. 

And Sam, being young and healthy, caught with pup after his second heat six months later. The Omega was over the moon, discussing names and combining V's office with his studio so their pup would have a proper nursery. 

He was only a few weeks in, spooning in bed with his Alpha's hand caressing his slightly swollen abdomen when Vince broke the peaceful silence.  
"I read an article online about humans adopting Were pups. It's fucking disgusting. They pay hundreds of thousands of dollars to steal our bloodlines. It should be illegal."  
Sam tensed at the idea. Being a Were was different than being human. How could someone without basic wolf instincts care for a baby whose teeth turned to fangs and eyes rimmed red when they were hungry or hurt?  
"There are Weres selling their pups?" The Omega gasped softly, damn pregnancy hormones pushing tears from his eyes.  
"Desperate for money or just greedy, I guess." His mate answered, nosing at the base of his skull. "Our pup is changing your scent, something soft, vanilla..."  
Grateful for the subject change, Sam relaxed in his Alpha's arms, "I can't wait to meet him. I hope he has your blue eyes."  
"What makes you so sure it's a boy?"  
"A poppa knows..." He mumbled softly just before dozing off. 

V insisted he not see a 'human butcher' for a doctor. Instead he brought a Were midwife, a Beta named Meg, to watch over his Omega's pregnancy.  
And when it was time to deliver, Meg set the bed up with plastic sheets as Vince continued to resist the notion of his mate or his pup in a human hospital.  
Sam trusted his Alpha. Meg knew what she was doing. Their pup had grown healthy and strong, kicking constantly and ready to be born. It would be perfect, resting in his own bed, nursing his pup with his mate by his side.  
And just over 12 hours of labor later, the Omega pushed a male pup in to the world. Sam reached for his son but Meg handed the boy to his father instead. The younger man had started to smile softly, thinking his mate couldn't wait to hold their pup. 

But then, Vince left the room. 

"What...where is he going?"  
"He's cleaning up your pup while you push out the afterbirth and I get you cleaned up too."  
The Beta's answer seemed logical, but instinctively, Sam wanted, no needed, to hold his newborn.  
So when V came back empty handed, the Omega pushed himself up into sitting position.  
"Where's our pup? He needs to nurse, V."  
Vince lowered himself next to Sam even as the new poppa tried to gaze around him, searching for someone to bring their son in.  
"We'll keep the next one, I promise."  
Sam stared at his mate as if the man had spoken gibberish. He started to swing his legs to the side of the bed but his Alpha stopped him.  
"It was a hundred thousand dollars, sweet boy. We'll be set up for awhile, until my record takes off, we can take care of our next pup without worrying about money." 

It was a joke.  
A prank.  
It wasn't...couldn't be true. 

"You...you didn't sell him. This isn't funny..."  
"The human couple promised to raise him with knowledge of his wolf heritage. They'll take good care of him and we can have more."  
In a wave of arms and legs, echoes of shouts and screams, Sam made his way past his mate, bursting into the hallway naked and finding...  
Nothing.  
Blood streaming unnoticed down his legs, he ran through the house, searching every room until he reached the front door.  
Just before he turned the knob, strong arms circled his waist, dragging him backwards as he screeched.  
"Sam...sweet boy...it's alright. He's safe, I promise."  
V managed to get his hysterical Omega back to bed, somewhat forcibly. Pulling a hypodermic from the nightstand, he yanked off the cap with his teeth, stabbing the needle in to his mate's shoulder and pushing the plunger.  
Sam instantly felt a wave of heat flow through his vessels, he looked Vince in the eyes for the first time since birthing his pup.  
"It's just a sedative." His mate explained, coaxing him to lay back and covering the Omega with a blanket. "Meg said you'd react violently. Instinct and all. But you have to understand, sweet boy, this is for the best. We'll have more, as many as you want."  
The new poppa found himself unable to speak, instead he conveyed all the hurt, betrayal and newfound hatred towards his Alpha with his eyes, just before the lids grew heavy and he tumbled into darkness. 

Sam woke hours later, finding himself dressed in clean pajamas and laying on fresh sheets. Vince sat in a chair next to their bed, watching his Omega. The younger man found sympathy; worry but no regret or sorrow in his Alpha's eyes.  
His mate offered a bottle of water, Sam simply rolled over, giving V his back as he began to sob. The Alpha sighed loudly,  
"Meg said you'll be depressed for awhile, until your hormones subside. But, by your next heat, you'll be ok. Then we can have another pup."  
"I don't want another pup." Sam whispered between hiccups, "I wanted THIS one." 

The Omega stayed in bed the next few weeks, with the exception of using the bathroom and attempting to sneak out the backdoor for the first time since he and V mated. He had no reason to go outside before, no reason to try and get away from his mate. No reason to want his brother back until now. 

Dean's betrayal was nothing compared to this. 

Each escape attempt was easily intercepted by Vince, who had become even more attentive, protective and possessive since selling their son.  
Since taking his mate's pup away from him.  
He couldn't lose Sam now. Sam was his 'sweet boy', his Omega, his mate and he would get over it as soon as his next hit heat and Vince could breed him once again.  
Vince's mate refused to speak to him and would physically attack Meg on sight. V procured 'medicine' for his 'depression'. Sam didn't want to take it. He needed to feel the pain, the sadness that came from knowing he had a son out there somewhere he was never able to hold. His Alpha forced him to swallow the tablets the first few weeks. The Omega found such relief in the numbness that accompanied the prescription, he began to take them willingly. 

Then, just as predicted, after six months of walking around like a zombie, the Omega went into heat. The pair had been mated for over a year, a lifetime ago when Sam ran away from home and into Vince's arms.  
And while his physical need for his mate's knot overtook him, his heart simply wasn't in it. He didn't feel as if he were making love to his Alpha, simply soothing the inner burn that took over his body.  
Instead of joy and excitement a week later when his scent changed and he found himself constantly tired, he felt...fear, regret and sorrow. Almost as if he was betraying the memory of his son, his firstborn pup by having another. Another son stretching and kicking and growing in his womb.  
Vince was thrilled. The Alpha constantly catered to this mate, impossibly more attentive than before. Brand new furniture in the nursery instead of the second hand crib. And since Sam attacked Meg when he saw her, V found another Beta midwife, Lilith. At least this one had the sense to stay quiet and ensure her company wasn't threatening to the emotional Omega. He couldn't take his medication while pregnant, couldn't risk his pup's health, so every repressed feeling crashed over him in waves. 

Sam's bed set up just has it had been before, Vince by his side, holding his hand as Lilith delivered his second born son. The Beta handed the Omega his pup immediately, Sam cuddled the screaming being to his scent gland, crying quietly.  
And after nursing, Lilith insisted on taking the infant to clean and diaper with the promise she'd be right back.  
V stroked Sam's chocolate locks, gifting a soft smile and offering a different pill.  
"What's this one for? I still can't take anything that could hurt the pup, I have to feed him."  
"It's...it will just help you relax. Won't hurt the pup, I promise."  
Sam watched Vince's face, reading more from the man's expression that he ever could from his words.  
"Where's..." Swallowing loudly before choking out, "Where's Lilith?"  
V offered the tablet again, holding out a bottle of water with it.  
"Vince..?" The Omega's heart racing, his stomach flipping in on itself as he fought against the need to vomit with everything he had. "Vince? Please...please tell me you didn't..."  
"Next one, sweet boy. We'll keep the next one, I swear. I...I went through the money a lot quicker than I thought I would. We have a hundred and fifty thousand this time. I won't have to..." 

The punch between the Alpha's blue eyes was unexpected by both mates. Sam hadn't even realized he'd struck out until V dropped the water bottle to hold his hands over his bleeding nose. 

Sam was up, past his traitorous mate and out the back door before Vince could recover. Naked, running barefoot across the backyard, the Omega set his eyes on the gate. Just get through the gate, catch up with the Beta and take his pup back. A naked 17 year old Omega, bleeding post birth, would sure to bring a lot of attention. Maybe the police or an ambulance would be called. 

Help would come. 

But his Alpha was quicker, caught him by the waist, placing a hand over the poppa's screaming mouth to drag him back into the house and down the basement stairs.


	3. Promises

Sam's screams and attempts to wrench himself from Vince's grasp stopped all at once as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Cages. 

Tall, kennel-like cages lined the right side of the cement room.  
Four small ones, 6 X 6 X 6, with piles of blankets and pillows in each, lined the east wall. Three of the pens held very pregnant female Omegas, all looking sad...broken. The last small cage remained empty. Past those enclosures, against the far wall was a larger kennel, 12 X 6 X 6, a thin cot held the quilts instead of the floor. 

Speechless and exhausted, both physically and emotionally, Sam allowed himself to be half carried, half dragged to the biggest cage and gently pushed inside. It took the Omega three breaths before his mind caught up with his body and he turned to look at his mate. Vince shutting and locking the entrance.  
"You...you have to stay here. Just until you calm down. I...I can't have you running away; hurting yourself. It's going to be alright. We'll get you back on your medication and we'll try again your next heat. We'll keep the next one. I swear, sweet boy." 

It was all too much. 

Something inside Sam broke. He stood naked; bleeding; bruised and heartbroken in the cool basement, staring out of a cage at his Alpha.  
His mate for life.  
Slowly sinking to the cold cement floor, the Omega curled up into himself. Hugging his legs to his chest, head down on his knees, he ignored Vince's words. The man spat lies with every breath he took. He was a monster. 

And after of few more weeks of being forcefed those damn pills, the numbness returned and he was allowed back upstairs.  
Vince telling him that he used the money to buy a new house. One with a big back yard their future pups could play in. All the breeders in the basement would be released as soon as they birthed and he'd stop selling their kind to the humans. 

V said a lot of things. 

None that made it through the fog that had become Sam's mind. He stayed in their room, watched television and pretended not to notice all the windows were nailed shut.  
They moved, just as Vince said they would. His Alpha dragging him through the new house, showing him the rooms that would be their pup's, the backyard with a swing set already installed, the large recording studio in the remodeled basement.  
And the Omega couldn't help the small voice in his head that told him that all these things...all these meaningless, disposable things...were bought with the money some stranger paid to take away his sons. 

Sam's heat hit again, always so predictable, and he locked himself in the bathroom. Hiding in the tub, suffering through the cramps, the fever and the constant flow of slick. V, of course, scented his mate and pounded on the door. It wasn't long after, he picked the lock. The younger man's forebrain, the evolved part of him, fought to keep him in his sanctuary but his wolf scented his mate. His Alpha. His body ached to be knotted, to breed and carry on their species.  
Sobbing, the Omega climbed from the bathtub, straddling Vince as the man sat naked on the closed lid of the toilet seat, impaling himself with sweet relief. And as they moved together, Sam's biological imperative taking over, he rode his mate even as his head lay on the man's shoulder and his moans of pleasure mixed with the sobs of regret and sorrow.  
Afterwards, when they were tied together, the Alpha whispered more promises to the broken Omega. Sam would catch again this time, 'this time' they would keep their pup, they would be happy, everything was going to be fine. Vince said he would make his mate happy again, as happy as he was during his first pregnancy. 

He promised. 

And two weeks later, when his scent failed to change and he had no nausea or fatigue, Sam privately celebrated. He hadn't caught this time. No pup. No pup to feel growing inside of him. No pup to painfully birth. No pup taken from his arms and sold, never to be seen again.  
No pup.  
Thank God.  
Sam had trouble hiding his smile at Vincent's declaration of disappointment.  
And, even as he continued taking his 'zombie' pills, he felt calm enough to leave their room. The windows in the new house hadn't been nailed shut, so the Omega opened every single one. The rooms filled with fresh air, the sounds of birds singing and the occasional car passing.  
He still avoided V whenever he could. It wasn't hard, the Alpha spent most of his time downstairs with his band, trying to crank out a record that someone would actually listen to, that someone would actually pay money for. Any thoughts of leaving were considered and dismissed. He wasn't with pup, he had no proof Vince was trafficking wolflings. V was his Alpha, his mate, as far as the law was concerned, he practically owned him.  
As the Omega's next heat approached Vince became more attentive, spending less time in the studio and more time with his mate. Out there somewhere, Sam's oldest son was learning to walk, his youngest started spoon-feeding. Selfishly, he tried not to think about them, but they were always there, a constant ache in his heart. 

Sam didn't try to hide this time. He let his Alpha soothe his heat, silently praying he wouldn't catch again. Hoping he was barren after his last two pregnancies, although at 18 and physically healthy, it was almost impossible.  
The Omega's prayers were ignored and a week later he lay in bed, hand over his abdomen sobbing hysterically. He couldn't do it again. He just couldn't.  
Vince hadn't scented it yet, Sam was still taking his zombie pills. The brown bottle sat regally on the nightstand next to a bottle of water. It was if a light bulb went off in his head. A way out.  
Sitting up, he dumped the entire container on the bed, organizing the tablets in sets of two and systematically swallowing each pair down until the pills and water were gone. 

There. 

Sam would disappear, taking his pup with him and ensuring the pain for both of them would be over. Vince couldn't take anything else from him.  
But, he could and did.  
The Alpha took away Sam's escape.  
V found him less than a half hour later, dragging him to the bathroom and shoving his fingers down the younger man's throat. The Omega's body acted instinctively, throwing up every bit of poison and continuing with painful dry heaves for good measure. Sam woke up in pain, his mate holding him on the cold, tile floor. Realizing he had failed, the Omega sobbed loudly.  
"Sweet boy, why would you do that? You...you can't leave me, Sammy. What happened? What's wrong?"  
The Omega looked up at his Alpha in shock.  
"What's wrong?" He replied, voice hoarse and quiet, "You took them away. You...you..." The rest of his words were lost to another wave of defeated cries.  
"You caught, didn't you?" V's voice unusually soft, "It's alright, sweet boy. This one is your's, I promise. I'll make you happy again. We can be a family and you'll forget."  
Sam shook his head, knowing every single word was cruel lies but hoping against hope that they were somehow true. That he would be able to keep this pup, be a real poppa and be happy again. It was pure bullshit and he knew it but... 

It was all he had left. 

 

******************** 

 

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"  
Sam's screamed echoed through the house, down the basement stairs to the room next to Vince's studio.  
Twins.  
The Omega had birthed twins, one boy and one girl and he didn't even get to hold them.  
"Half a million dollars." His Alpha had tried to explain before Sam began screaming and just wouldn't stop.  
Vince carried him to a room he'd never been in before and there they were. 

Breeders. 

He shouldn't have been surprised to find three pregnant Omegas, in bigger cages with beds this time. He should have expected that if his mate had lied about his pup, that he would lie about everything else, including the puppy mill he continued to run out of their house.  
The Alpha lay the younger man in the biggest pen with the largest bed. Sam hadn't stopped screaming but moved himself away from his mate, pushing his body in to the corner as if V's touch burned him.  
"Baby...you have to understand."  
"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"  
The Omega continued to scream nonstop as Vince lost his resolve, leaving Sam alone in his kennel and locking the gate behind him.  
Sam screamed until his throat bled, one of the captive Omegas yelled for him to shut up. The blonde in the cage next to him told her to leave him alone. Didn't she scent that he was mated? Couldn't she tell that the poor guy's own Alpha shoved him in to that cage? Wasn't it obvious that the animal sold his very own pups, not just their's? 

Sam more or less blacked out rather than fell asleep. He woke hours later to Vince in his cage again, trying to tuck him in under a heavy quilt.  
"You promised." This time the words came out as a whisper, the Omega shaking his head as fat drops of agony trailed down the side of his face and into his hair. 

"Alpha. You promised."


	4. Found

Jody Mills was the lead detective of the Omega Crime Unit. She was mated to an Omega and took crimes against the gender very personally.  
But even as a seasoned officer, an Alpha female who had seen unbelievable acts of cruelty, the detective was left shocked and completely speechless at what she found in the home of one Vince Vicente.  
Jessica Moore, an unmated Omega female in her early 20s and the daughter of a prominent senator, had been missing for over a month. An anonymous tip came through the hotline with this address.  
Jody and a handful of police officers entered the building with a warrant. No Vince Vicente or any member of his reported band were found. Instead, one of the street cops found a remodeled basement with a hidden room. 

A puppy mill. 

An honest-to-God Omega puppy mill! 

She had only seen this type of thing on Date Line, it was unreal. Impossible in her town with all the OPA shelters and ordinances set into place to protect Omegas.  
Fucking impossible.  
The fire department and EMTs were called in. First responders were able to cut through the locks, setting the breeders free. Jessica Moore was found among them. The last pen they opened held a young male Omega, early twenties, belly swollen with pup and the emptiest hazel eyes anyone had ever seen. When firemen tried to persuade the young man out, he simply shook his head, balling his body up in the corner. 

"Alpha said I can keep this one. I can keep this one. He promised." 

The Omega repeated himself over and over, even as the EMTs deemed him safe to transport, even as he rode to the hospital with the other breeders and continued through his ER examination and admittance to the OB floor. 

"I can keep this one. He said. Alpha said..." 

 

Michael Edlund, assistant district attorney, was readying himself to leave his office for the evening. He had promised his mate, Dean, that he wouldn't work the next two days. Since his promotion, his job had almost completely taken over his life and Dean was sick of it.  
So when the phone rang, just as he was clicking off his desk lamp, he almost didn't answer it. A pang of guilt, it could be important, stopped him in his tracks and he picked up the receiver.  
"ADA Edlund."  
"Mike! I'm so glad you're still there. We found a puppy mill. I have three female Omegas and one male Omega admitted to the 3rd floor of Memorial Hospital. One of them is Senator Moore's daughter. I'm getting ready to question them but thought, since this is a pretty high profile case, you might want to sit in on the interviews. Ask the right questions from a prosecution stand point?"  
Michael could hear his own blood pumping through his ears, his mouth stayed agape in shock and his eyes wide.  
A puppy mill.  
Damn it!  
"Yeah...yeah Jody. Let me call Dean and I'll be right there. Thanks for the heads up." 

The phone call home went better than expected. His Beta mate informed him he would kick his ass if he came home instead of doing everything he could to make sure the animals responsible for something so horrific burned at the stake.  
Jody met him at the entrance, she and a uniformed officer escorted him to the OB floor, passing a bright lit nursery filled with beautiful pups before reaching four dim rooms in the corner of the unit.  
They entered room 307, Jessica Moore resting in bed with her father by her side. After introductions and apologies, Detective Mills asked all the right questions, the Omega's answers clear and understandably emotional. As she described their captivity, just as Michael began to think his presence wasn't really needed, she mentioned a name. 

Sam. 

"Sam had it worse than any of us though. He's Vince's mate. The poor guy's been there four years. Four years and six of his pups were sold. But they weren't just anyone's pups, they were always Vince's. The guy..." Jessica choked on her tears, "He promised Sam every time that he would be able to keep the pup. He said it every single time and Sam believed him each time. The last two, they had to tie him down, he would scratch his face, pull out his hair and just scream. The most heartbreaking screams."  
The Omega shook her head, burying her face in her father's chest and the senator asked softly, "Can you finish your interview tomorrow? She's exhausted..."  
"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time. Jessica?" Detective Mills tipped her head a bit to catch the girl's gray-blue eyes. "you've been a huge help, sweetheart. You think of anything else, please give us a call, day or night. We're gonna catch these bastards." 

Trailing Jody down the hall to the next room, Michael gripped the woman's arm lightly, "Can we see Vince's mate next? The one she said had been there the longest?"  
Detective Mills shook her head, "We can stop by, but he won't be much help. Doctors say he's had a psychotic break, just keeps repeating that Vince promised him he could keep this pup."  
"I'd still like to peek in on him, see how he's doing before we question the other two."  
Jody knocked softly on door 309 before opening it. 

There. 

There on the bed, in an open back hospital gown, looking dazed and pale was Sam Winchester.  
Michael stopped breathing, didn't even realize the tears had formed in his eyes until they were creeping slowly down his cheek.  
"Mike? Hey Mike! You okay?"  
The attorney shook his head, pulling his gaze from the Omega to lock eyes with the detective.  
"No, Jody. That Omega was supposed to be my mate. He went missing almost five years ago." 

Dean had moved Michael's plate from the table to the oven to keep warm until the attorney was done at the hospital. The Beta should complain about another late night working but this time it was not only excusable but mandatory.  
His phone rang as he was getting out of the shower and ready for bed.  
"Mike? Hey man, how they doing?"  
Dean could hear the his Alpha breathing but the man failed to say a word.  
"Mike? Mike?"  
"It's...it's Sammy, Dean. He's here. We...we finally found him."  
Dean's little brother had been missing for almost five years. The Omega was dismissed from school early the day he presented and Dean hadn't seen him since.  
The Beta had fallen for his younger sibling's intended mate, both of them feeling guilty; constantly discussing the best way to tell Sam. Explain to him; find him another mate, make sure he was happy. 

They never got the chance. 

Dean knew Sam had made it home that day. The scent of Omega heat, his cell phone on the carpet in the hallway and his shoes next to the door proved that, but not a single possession taken and no trace of the 16 year old after that.  
"You sure, Mikey?" He couldn't speak more than a whisper.  
"Yeah...yeah, babe. I'm sure. Memorial Hospital, room 309." 

10 minutes later, a breathless Dean exploded out of the elevator on the third floor, crashing into his mate along with an uniformed officer.  
"Sorry..." He panted, "sorry...Mike...where...?"  
Michael pulled him into a hug, dismissing the cop with a nod of his head, "Dee, you gotta calm down. Sammy, he's...he's not well. He doesn't seem to remember me. He doesn't talk about anything except keeping his pup."  
Dean's eyes widened, "Jesus Christ, Mike. He was in the puppy mill? In a God damn puppy mill?"  
"Yeah...that's where they found him. Look, the doctor said when an Omega loses a pup, they can go a little insane. Our Sammy has had..." Michael took a second to clear his throat and take a deep breath, "he's had six taken away from him. He's expecting his seventh."  
The Beta's bright green eyes stared at his mate's blue ones as if the man had just grown another head.  
Without another word, Mike turned back down the hall, leading Dean to Sam's room. 

His brother lay sleeping, curled on his side and looking just as young and innocent as the day he left. His hair was longer, teasing his shoulders and Sam's face was so...pale, so...sad. The Beta lowered himself in to the chair next to him, propping his arms across the guardrails to stare at the Omega. Tears sprang to his eyes, burning hot down his cheeks but he made no move to wipe them away.  
Dean just sat and stared at his baby brother for almost an hour before the Omega raised his lids. Panic set across Sam's face as he slowly sat up, watching the Beta closely.  
"Vince said I can keep this one. He promised. Are you here for my pup? Because Alpha promised I could keep this one."  
"No, Sammy." Dean's hoarse voice barely above a whisper, "No one's taking your pup. You're safe. You and your pup are safe. Right Mikey?" The Beta glanced over his shoulder at his mate.  
"That's right" Michael nodded, lowering himself to the chair next to Dean, "You're safe now." 

After a few days, the other Omegas were medically cleared and sent home with their families. When doctors suggested Sam be committed to an Omega mental health facility, Michael adamantly refused.  
"With the absence of his Alpha, Mr. Edlund, the state could make the recommendation to move him."  
Mike couldn't contain the sarcastic chuckle that escaped his throat.  
"When an Omega is abandoned by his mate, care and control revert back to his family Alpha. As his father is deceased and I am mated to his older sibling, I am legally his family Alpha and will be taking full care and custody of both Sam and his pup."  
The doctor looked insulted, "Sir, with all due respect, it's Saturday. It would be impossible for you to file the correct paperwork until Monday. I'm transferring him within the hour."  
Michael smirked, "Oh, you sweet, clueless fuck. One call to Judge Singer on his personal line and I'll have the proper documents in Sam's file in fifteen minutes. I'm the assistant district attorney and the Omega's family Alpha. I'll make sure to file for a complete review of your medical license and previous treatment of Omegas in your care. Now get the fuck out of Sammy's room. We're taking him home."  
Dean looked at his mate with a raised brow and a proud grin on his face.  
"You tell him, my bad ass Alpha." Turning his attention to his brother, the Omega staring at the wall and running his palm absently over his swollen belly, "Sam? Sammy? We're taking you home now. Understand?"  
Sam looked into his big brother's emerald eyes, "With my pup. Alpha said I could keep this one." The Omega was nodding, looking for affirmation.  
"Yeah, Sammy. With your pup. No one's taking your pup." 

Dean had hoped moving home would jog his baby brother's memory, they set him up in his old room, kept the same as he had left it.  
But all Sammy knew was that he could keep his pup. He needed constant reassurance, the way most people needed food. Besides the occasional nod or shake of his head in answer, his pup was all he talked about.  
Getting him to eat, rest and take his vitamins was easy, simply by telling him it was best for his pup, which the doctor had confirmed what Sam already knew. 

He was having a girl.


	5. Madison

Sam lived in a constant state of confusion.  
He wasn't in a cage anymore, Vince didn't come to make promises or take him upstairs. The Alpha and Beta he lived with told him they were his brother and brother's mate. Their names were Michael and Dean and they were nice but Sam was sure they were only waiting for him to give birth so they could take his pup away. 

Vince promised he could keep this one. 

Between visits to a human run hospital, somewhere V would never have let him go, and meetings with a werefolk doctor about his memories and feelings, the Omega was happy to sit in a rocking chair in his room and talk to his pup.  
Dean tried showing him pictures and telling him stories, to help him remember who he was before he mated Vince. He didn't recall having an older brother or an intended mate. Sam knew the ages, genders and names he had given the pups taken from him. That's all he needed to know. 

And when the Omega went into labor late one Thursday evening, he stayed quiet. Sam had birthed enough pups to know how to handle it on his own. No crazy Beta midwife to steal his daughter away, not this time. The 21 year old pushed through each contraction silently, one eye on the door to his room at all times, watching for Vince to appear and steal another one of his pups. 

But not this time. 

This time. 

This time he would die before his Alpha ripped another babe from his arms.  
It was Dean that found him there, crying and bloody but hysterically happy to be holding a tiny female pup with a head full of brown waves. Sam's Beta brother shocked and speechless at sight of the Omega proudly nursing while still insisting,  
"I keep this one. Vince promised." 

A call to Mike at the office and an ambulance ride to the hospital, all the while Dean repeating that no one would be taking his pup from him. Even when the nurses attempted to separate poppa and daughter in order to examine them, Dean made sure Sammy's pup was never out of his sight. They could do all the blood tests and cleaning they needed to, as long as the Omega stayed in the same room. Sam never taking his eyes off his pup long enough to even blink.  
Resting in the hospital bed with his daughter asleep on his chest, Sam felt as if he could finally relax. He could almost accept that no one was taking his pup from him. 

Almost. 

Mike came rushing into the room with a huge pink teddy bear, Dean raised a brow and smirked.  
"Really, Alpha-mine?"  
"Shut up, she's my niece too."  
As his brother's mate slowly edged up to the bed, Sam moved his daughter's blankets just enough to show Michael her sleepy face.  
"Madison." he announced.  
"Madison?" Dean repeated, leaning over.  
Sammy nodded with a soft smile, "Madison was one of the Omegas Vince kept downstairs."  
It was the first time Sam spoke of anything other than his pup. Mike and Dean exchanged surprised glances.  
"She was so pretty. Funny, strong. Vince...Vince wouldn't take her to a hospital. He..." Sam swallowed loudly, staring at the wall as if watching his memories in motion, "he had Lilith delivery her pup right there in the...in the...cage. And she wouldn't stop bleeding. All of us, we all watched her die right in front of us. V just...he just took her pup and left. Other people, humans, came and carried her out. Cleaned up the bed and brought Jessica down."  
Sam's brother and mate remained speechless, listening to the new poppa's story.  
"Madison." He repeated, nodding as he smiled down at his daughter. 

Little Madison opened a floodgate within her poppa. As long as he could physically see his daughter, Sam was able smile, talk, laugh and start to remember. The Omega stayed longer than the usual three days of postnatal care per the insistence of his family Alpha, assistant district attorney Michael Edlund had a little bit of influence. He left with a clean bill of health and a prescription for suppressants.  
Maddy was never more than an arms length away, even if Sam was using the bathroom or asleep, the pup was always right there.  
Sammy's baby girl brought the damaged Omega back to life. 

And with his newfound peace of mind came a slow trickling of memories. On a rare occasion when Mike beat Dean home from work, he found Sam cooking dinner, little Maddy dozing in her carrier.  
"Smells good." The attorney praised, resting his briefcase on the counter, the Alpha lifted the pot's lid to inhale.  
"White chicken chili" Sam explained without much thought, "you taught me."  
Michael blinked at him a few times, "You remember that?"  
"Yeah..." The Omega answered with a sigh, "didn't want to say anything."  
"How come?"  
"That day...I came home early and..."  
Sam's voice had drifted off, leaving Mike to fill in the blanks.  
"Oh... Sammy, we wanted to..."  
"No." The young poppa interrupted, "You two love each other, I can see that. I would have seen it back then but I was just a kid. A stupid kid that didn't know better than to believe in fairytales; happily ever afters. A stupid kid that trusted everyone."  
"You were never stupid, you're one of the smartest people I've ever known. Remember that paper you wrote sophomore year? What class was that?"  
"History of Secondary Genders" Sam answered with a soft smile, "Making honor roll didn't make me smart, Mikey. An unmated Omega running away from home during his first heat? THAT. That is the stupidest thing anyone has ever done." Pausing to wipe a stray tear and glance over at his daughter, "But, I'm here now. Because of you and Dean, I have my pup and my life back. Nothing else is important." 

Of course, they all knew better than that.  
V was still out there.  
As it turned out, 'Vince Vicente' didn't exist.  
He was a ghost, a figment of imagination.  
Driver's license, social security number and birth certificate, all fake.  
Whoever Sam's mate was, he had disappeared along with the members of his 'band' and millions of dollars. 

Madison's poppa spent his days taking care of her, cooking, cleaning and ignoring Dean when the Beta teased him about being a house Omega.  
One afternoon, Maddy napping and housework done, a bored Sam pulled one of Michael's legal journals off the shelf and began to read.  
Three hours later, with his pup cooing at the owl mobile over her swing, Sammy reread a paragraph for the fourth time when his brother came home.  
"He didn't even break the law." The Omega blurted.  
"What? Who didn't?"  
"Vince. According to this, as my Alpha, he actually had the right to give them up for adoption, even without my consent. It's even legal for him to collect compensation."  
"Bullshit." Dean spat as he took the book from Sam's hands and read over the same paragraph, "But the other Omegas?"  
"He didn't breed them, only me. His friends were responsible for the rest of the pups. God...it's like...like I'm not even safe now. He could show up any time and just take Madison."  
"Ok, ok. Enough reading for today." The Beta reshelved the book, pulling Sam to his feet and into a brotherly embrace. "First, he'd had to show his face and admit who he really is. Then, he'd have to get by the assistant district attorney who happens to be my mate and your guardian. You're safe Sammy. No one is taking you or Maddy anywhere. Understand?"  
Even as he nodded his head against his big brother's shoulder, he knew it was lies. Madison took the moment of silence to complain loudly about the mess in her diaper and Dean released the Omega.  
"I'm going to change the princess, you are going to stop reading this shit and we'll both talk to Michael when he gets home. He's good at his job, Sammy. You're protected." 

It was after dinner, little Maddy bathed; in her Moses basket nearby, when the brothers brought the subject up to Mike.  
"Yeah..." The attorney nodded, "Sam's right. I've poured over the same journal a thousand times. That's why I think we should move. All of us."  
"What? Where?"  
With a defeated sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, "Carver offered me a job."  
"Carver? Your dad Carver? You hate him." Dean argued.  
"I don't 'hate' my father. I...I disagree with absolutely everything he says and does but there's no hatred there."  
"Then why consider working for the man?"  
"Because he's three states away, making it almost impossible for Vince to find Sam or Madison should he ever decide to look."  
Sammy shook his head, "You can't give up your life here, a job you love because I finally took my head out of the sand."  
"The three of you are my family,my life, more than Carver or my brothers will ever be. I've been thinking about it for a while, just didn't know how to bring it up."  
"What would you be doing for your dad, Mikey? Something slimey?" Dean wrinkling his nose.  
"Just taking Bartholomew's place when he retires, company attorney. Nothing shady. We don't have to decide anything tonight." Michael taking a large swallow of his scotch. 

Mike was right, they didn't have to make up their minds that right then and there, but they all secretly did.  
Dean wasn't particular loyal to his company, he could get construction work almost anywhere.  
And Sam.  
With the knowledge of just how delicate his newfound freedom was, moving where there was no chance of running into Vince at the damn gas station sounded like the only way to protect Madison. 

And he would do anything to keep his pup. 

Anything


	6. Gadreel

Their new house was a two story smack dab in the middle of town.  
A town where everyone knew the Edlunds.  
Carver Edlund had made a name for himself as an award-winning author and political commentator. Although his stance that werefolk were genetically and historically superior to human beings was controversial, his books sold millions. He constantly toured, promoting his writings and beliefs.  
It was his bigotry and the idea that any problem could be solved by throwing money at it that had Michael running off to college the minute he graduated high school. Happy to disappoint his dad by applying to law school instead of working in publishing, Mike managed to stay away from home until his father secured the mating agreement with John Winchester.  
Lucifer and Gabriel hadn't been so lucky.  
Although Michael never heard all the details, Carver and the attorney's younger brother had some sort of falling out between them. Lucifer seemed to disappear into thin air, never asking his father for so much as a penny since.  
Gabriel traveled, constantly tapping in to his trust fund for money as no one knew exactly what that man did for a living. The youngest Edlund and only Beta male, checked in on Christmas or Thanksgiving every few years.  
To say Michael found his stepmom Rebecca, 'call me Becky!', annoying was an understatement. Where Carver was a bit calm and subdued, Becky's never ending chatter was enough to make anyone claw their own ears off. Playing buffer between her and poor Sam was going to be a full time job.  
She offered to take him shopping, declaring herself Madison's grandma and fussing over the pup. Sam preferred to stay home with his daughter, being the center of attention made him uncomfortable. 

\------------------- 

It was a year since Detective Mills had uncovered the puppy mill. Two of Vince's bandmates had been arrested and detained for questioning but through loopholes and insufficient evidence, no charges were brought.  
Michael settled in to his job as a corporate attorney, enjoying the benefit of being home every night for dinner. Dean found work in carpentry, Sam caring for little Maddy. The young poppa took up the practice of studying everything he could on Omega law and Omega biology, searching for a way to break his mating bond both legally and physically.  
It ached.  
The claiming bite on his shoulder throbbed, he could scent the slightest hint of cocoa from his pup, the aroma screaming at his Omega to find his Alpha. At the same time, Sam's forebrain continued to feed him nightmares. Flashbacks of being locked in a cage, fucked through his heat and birthing pup after pup only to have them ripped from his arms.  
Sam continued counseling with a Were therapist, took his suppressants religiously as Madison remained the center of his world. She was a happy pup, healthy, affectionate, smart. Tiny brunette had her poppa and both her Uncle Dee and Uncle Mike wrapped around her finger. Grandma Becky adored her and even Grandpa Carver couldn't deny the power of that sweet smile. 

It was Thanksgiving, Sam had given in to the pressure and agreed to join Dean and Mike at Carver's for the holiday.  
Michael's younger brother, Gabriel was in town. Short, smart ass Beta that instantly took a liking to teasing Sam, seeing how deeply he could make the shy Omega blush, all the while spoiling his newly adopted niece with sweets.  
Carver's sister, Amara, arrived with her two grown sons, Gadreel and Ezekiel. The look of appreciation on Gadreel's face as they were introduced to Sam gave Gabe enough ammunition to last through desert.  
"Sexy, isn't he?" Gabriel whispered to his cousin while passing the pumpkin pie.  
"Who?"  
Gabe rolled his eyes dramatically, "Sammy, of course."  
Answering with a sigh, "He's mated."  
"So? I hear his Alpha totally disappeared, left him alone with his pup."  
"Then the poor kid has enough to deal with without you constantly flirting with him."  
"Me? Oh, no. I'm just teasing the guy. You, on the other hand..."  
"Dean doesn't look like the kind of Beta you want to piss off, Gabe. Whatever reason he's here without his mate is none of our business."  
"Always so polite, dear cousin." Gabriel smirked, he could tell he was getting under Gadreel's skin. As well mannered as the 30 year old Alpha was, the man's eyes continued to pull towards the quiet Omega and his beautiful daughter. 

The next time Sam saw the tall bartender was at Madison's first birthday. Becky had taken over the party planning and quickly lost control.  
Michael and Dean's backyard barbeque had turned into petting zoo with a bouncy house. Thankfully Becky actually listened to Maddy's poppa when he refused any and all talk of hiring a clown.  
Gadreel watched Sammy show Madison how to gently pet a bunny, watched the Omega's face light up when his princess blew out her candle and proceeded to ruin the very frilly dress she was wearing.  
Gabriel hadn't made it back for the celebration but Michael noticed Gadreel's attention.  
"He's an amazing young man." Mike announced, settling himself next to his cousin and handing the man a beer.  
"Yeah." The taller Alpha nodded, popping the cap off his bottle and taking a swig.  
Sam was scooping up Madison with the promise to bring her back to open her presents after a much needed bath. Gadreel's eyes followed him in.  
It wasn't just the Omega's looks that caught his eye. Of course Sam was beautiful, especially when he smiled and those heartbreaking dimples appeared. He had this graceful vunerablity, every Alpha instinct begging Gadreel to protect him.  
"Where's his Alpha?"  
"That's Sam's story to share." Mike sad, shaking his head slightly, "But I can tell you he's been through hell and deserves some happiness." 

After Madison's bath, the toddler passed out. Sam laid her in her crib, closing the door quietly before tip-toeing down stairs. He caught up with Carver just as the man exited the bathroom.  
"Where's our princess?"  
"I think the bouncy wore her out, we'll have to entertain ourselves for the next hour." Sam smiled.  
"Good. I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now. Join me in the kitchen?"  
The Omega, a bit nervous about what Mike's dad would want to say to him, trailed behind the Alpha, settling at the table.  
"You know, your pup should've been my granddaughter."  
Sam raised his brow at the older Alpha.  
"I negotiated that mating agreement with your father when you were just 14. I don't know what the hell Lucifer is doing and Gabriel is a Beta that prefers the company of men so Michael's pups were to be my legacy. Then he mated a Beta."  
Nodding in understanding, Sam remained confused at why Carver was telling him all of this.  
"My point is, I'd like to set up a trust fund for Madison. Take care of her education, make sure she's set to live any life she choices."  
The young poppa was speechless, mouth slightly agape.  
"Hopefully Michael will agree to be my executor, I'd love you to have control but, as an Omega, there are limits."  
"Carver, are you...are you sick or something?"  
"No, not at all, I plan to be around long after Madison has come of age. I just wanted to talk to you before I updated my will."  
"That's...that's..." The Omega couldn't think of the right thing to say. How should he respond to a man willing to give a secure future to his pup? 'Thank you' didn't seem to be enough. 

After Maddy woke from her nap and opened her presents, the party began to wind down. Sam started to clean up when Gadreel began collecting trash as well.  
"You don't have to do that," Sam smiled, "Dean and Mike will help me in a bit."  
"It's no trouble. I’m happy to help. Looks like your pup had a good birthday."  
"Yeah..." The Omega grinned, "Your family has been very kind to us."  
The Alpha followed the young poppa around, collecting balloons and filling garbage bags.  
"Sam?"  
"Mmhh?"  
"Would you go, I mean, would you like to go to coffee with me sometime?"  
Sam looks up at Mike's cousin in surprise.  
"Coffee?"  
"Or tea or whatever." Gadreel smiled nervously, "Just to hang out for a bit. Talk?"  
"Yeah..." Sam nodded, "That would be nice." 

They met for coffee that Wednesday afternoon, Sam bringing Madison along in her stroller. He spoon fed her bits of whipped cream from his iced latte and chuckled at the 'mmmm' noises she made.  
"Can I ask where her father is?" Gadreel, jumping right to the point. After all, keeping company with a mated Omega was dangerous. Alpha's have an instinct to be somewhat possessive and jealous.  
Exhaling loudly before meeting the older man's eyes, "I honestly don't know where he is. He...he wasn't a very good mate. Did somethings I can't forgive him for, so I'm happy he left."  
Gadreel nodded, "I'm sorry. Any chance he's coming back?"  
"I don't think so, at least, I sincerely hope not. Madison and I have Dean and Mike, we don't need him. We're loved and taken care of. It's better this way."  
"You're still young. You'll find someone that'll make you happy."  
"I'm mated though."  
The Alpha smiled, "Don't tell Uncle Carver I mentioned this, but you'll still able to marry, you know, like the humans do. Just a license and some people to watch you promise yourself to one another. It doesn't remove your mating but it gives you a second chance at having a partner."  
Sam had never considered the possibility before, never entertained the idea of dating or finding a spouse. Getting coffee with Gadreel was something friends do. Now his mind raced with the idea.  
"I've never thought of that. You're not proposing, are you?" The Omega joked. 

"Well...not yet, anyway..."


	7. Perfect

"I don't think anyone would actually wanna marry me." Sam, shaking his head with a small laugh.  
"And why is that?" Gadreel took a sip of his coffee.  
"I don’t want any more pups." The Omega stated simply.  
"You're young. You'll change your mind, I'm sure."  
"No, you don't understand. Madison isn't my first pup, she's my seventh."  
Sam watched as Gadreel's face morphed from humor to disbelief.  
"You're not joking."  
"Told you my Alpha wasn't a nice guy. I have six pups out there somewhere, being raised by human parents. Vince..." The younger man choked on his next words, managing to whisper, "sold them."  
Gadreel sat in the corner booth of the coffee shop, mouth agape as his eyes roamed from Sam's face, to little Maddy and back again. He found his voice after a few blinks and a hard shake of his head.  
"My God, Sam. I'm...I'm so damn sorry."  
Sam nodded, "So you can understand, no one will ever be as important to me as Madison. The thought of getting pregnant again...birth...it terrifies me."  
The Alpha did understand. He had learned enough from his high school Omega Studies class to know Sam should be insane by now. Dead or locked up in an institution after losing his offspring. Mike was right, he was truly an amazing young man. 

Sam's confession did very little to detour Gadreel's interest in him. Of course, every Alpha has an instinct to mate and breed but those urges could be controlled. Just as Omegas used suppressants, Alphas often used pheromone blockers to maintain control.  
And while Mike smirked knowingly at his cousin's increased attention, Dean delivered death glares every time he laid eyes on the Alpha until one day, Sam busy changing Madison before they went out, the Beta invited Gadreel to the garage.  
Dean had set up his carpentry business there and Gadreel couldn't help but take notice of all the sharp, heavy objects available.  
"My brother has been through hell," Dean said matter-of-factly. "That kid does not to deserve one more moment of pain in his life. I don't know where you think this friendship is going to go, but you hurt him and I'll end you."  
The Alpha opened his mouth to speak, to declare his honorable intentions but Sam's older brother continued.  
"If I ever find his mate, I'm putting the man in the ground, prison be damned. Sammy sheds a single tear over you and you'll be right there with him. Understand?"  
"Dean, I would never..."  
"Just say the words, Gadreel. Do you understand?"  
The other man nodded his head, "I understand completely."  
"Good." Dean declared, patting the taller man on the back, "Just so we're clear."  
"Crystal." 

Carver was less than welcoming of the idea. Marriage is a human tradition and the author looked down on anything human. They were a lower species in his eyes. But he had to admit, his nephew was good for the young Omega. Sam was coming out of his shell, speaking freely and laughing more as his shyness faded away. Gadreel adored the young poppa and it was obvious to everyone how much the tall Alpha loved little Madison. 

Intimacy was still an issue for Sammy. Whenever heavy petting or deep kissing grew too intense, the Omega would break away, an apology on his lips. He knew in his heart that Gadreel wasn't Vince, that this Alpha would never hurt him as his mate had, but still. Somewhere in wolf part of his brain he felt...unfaithful? It was ridiculous but Gadreel said he didn't mind. He would wait forever, Sam was worth it. 

No one was very surprised when, at Madison's 2nd birthday party, Gadreel proposed and Sam accepted. Becky squealed at the prospect of planning a wedding. The couple set the date three months away, quickly overwhelmed with Becky's parade of florists, caterers, wedding cakes and tuxes.  
They were to have the ceremony in Carver's large rose garden, only family and close friends invited. Sam felt like the luckiest Omega on earth. Gadreel was wonderfully patient and kind, worshipped the ground his fiance walked on and was convinced that little Maddy hung the moon. 

It would be perfect.

Dean stood at the alter with Ezekiel as Gadreel and Sam, dressed in matching black tuxedos, held Madison's hands, walking slowly down the aisle. The 2 year old proudly wearing her fluffy white dress, complete with blue sash and matching bow in her hair, almost the exact color of her eyes.  
The crowd oohed and awed, the couple leaning down to gift the pup kisses on her cheek when they stood in front of Pastor Jim. Madison released their hands, settling in her uncle Mike's lap in the front row as Gadreel and Sam joined hands, exchanging smiles and prepared to say their vows. 

A hint of chocolate and almonds drifted on the breeze and Sam glanced over to see if his pup was upset. No, she was cuddling her uncle, watching her poppa and 'Reel, as she called him. Gadreel raised his brow in concern but the Omega simply shook his head, returning his attention to Pastor Jim. 

Cocoa and nuts overwhelmed his sinuses again, this time it was undeniable and Sam's eyes widened, turning to search the crowd for long dark hair. No one matched Vince's description but there was no doubt in the Omega's mind that his mate, his true Alpha, was somewhere nearby. 

V was here and, with the strength of his scent, the man was furious. 

The tears sprung to Sam's hazel eyes and raced down his cheek as he choked out, "I'm sorry Gadreel." Turning to scoop up Madison and rushing back down the aisle, inside Carver and Becky's house.  
Guests seemed to all inhale loudly at the same time, shock wearing off just enough for Dean and Mike to run after Sam while Gadreel turned to his brother in confusion.  
The Omega sat on the steps in the Edlund's foyer, his daughter tucked in to his shoulder as he held her tightly, sobbing.  
"Sam? Sammy? What happened?" Dean, kneeling to eye level with his baby brother.  
"He's here. He's here and he's pissed."  
"No..." Mike crouched next to his mate, "Gadreel's not pissed. He's concerned."  
Sam looked up, "No. Not Gadreel. Oh god, poor Gadreel! It's Vince. He's here. I can scent him."  
"Are you sure?" Dean whispered in disbelief.  
"Would I have humiliated Gadreel like that if I wasn't sure? I'm positive, Dean. And I need to get out of here. I need to get Madison out of here."  
"Mike, go explain to your cousin and dad what happened, I'm driving Sammy home. We'll figure everything out once I know he's safe."  
Dean's mate nodded, gave Sam a pat on the back and a sympathetic look before turning heel and heading back outside where the crowd grew restless.  
He whispered to Gadreel, who raced down the aisle with wide eyes. Mike stopped to give Carver a brief explanation and then followed his cousin.  
Carver stood before the guests, cleared his throat.  
"Do to circumstances beyond our control, there will be no wedding today. However, we invite each of you to join us in the reception tent for dinner and fellowship."  
Without further explanation, the crowd slowly trickled to the shelter, some choosing to leave instead. 

Sam stayed silent on the way home. 

Home. 

He was supposed to have moved in to Gadreel's house after their honeymoon. Most of their belongings already waiting at the Alpha's to unpack. Thankfully a few boxes of clothing and Madison's crib still remained.  
Carrying his sleepy toddler in from her car seat, Sam lay her down for a much needed nap. The pup couldn't understand what was going on, only that her poppa was sad and therefore, she was sad.  
After he managed to slip into some worn sweats and an old t-shirt, hanging his rented suit reverently in an empty closet, Sam stumbled downstairs where his brother waited.  
Dean had poured two glasses of Jack, the Omega who never drank alcohol, took one and downed it with a single swallow. Coughing twice before grabbing the second drink and finishing it as well. His older brother, watching him in surprised concern.  
"Easy, Sammy."  
Dropping to the couch next to Dean, Sam shook his head.  
"Nothing's ever easy, Dean." He muttered, leaning against the back of the couch and closing his eyes in defeat.  
The Beta searched for words of comfort or encouragement, but nothing seemed fitting. There wasn't a single thing he could say that would make his baby brother feel better. Truth be told, he was scared. Scared this wayward mate could take Sam and Madison and he would be helpless to stop him. All he could hope for was Michael. Mike to find some legal way to keep this mystery Alpha away from Sammy. 

By the time Madison woke from her nap and Mike arrived with a distraught Gadreel, the Omega was passed out in the guest room. The normally responsible poppa trusted that his brother would take care of his pup when he finished the bottle and cried himself to sleep.  
It was dark when he jerked himself awake, eyes immediately turned towards the bedside clock to read 2:23am. Damn, he'd been out for almost 12 hours. Sitting up quickly was immediately regretted as a crushing, sharp pain stabbed his temples.  
This is why he shouldn't drink.  
Slipping down the hall, he relieved himself in the downstairs bathroom, borrowing a spare tooth brush and splashing water on his face.  
Sam crept up the stairs with the intention of checking on Madison and found himself frozen in her doorway. 

There. 

There in the darkness, only little Maddy's princess nightlight shining from one corner, stood a shadow. 

No. 

Not a shadow. 

A man. 

A man staring in to her crib silently and Sam couldn't breath. 

Vince. 

The scent was undeniable and the Omega's hand went to his neck, rubbing at his throat in an attempt to make himself inhale again.  
And as his heart raced and his vision blurred from lack of oxygen, the Alpha turned to lock steel blue eyes with panicked hazel ones. 

 

"Hello sweet boy."


	8. Lucifer

Sam had fallen to his knees, still fighting to breath, eyes wide and wet as he looked upon his worst nightmare.  
Vince's hair was short and blonde now, but there was no denying his scent or those eyes. The same eyes sweet Madison had.  
The Alpha reached Sam just as the Omega fell forward, catching the younger man and lifting to hold him bridal style. When Vince moved him in to the hallway, away from little Maddy, Sam's throat opened up and he was finally able to breath, coughing and choking until V set him at the top of the stairs. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." Vince's voice deceptively soft, "I was just peeking in on our pup. She's so beautiful. Has your dimples..." 

The Omega couldn't speak, what he wanted to do was scream. Scream; wake up Dean and Mike, instead he concentrated on catching his breath. He needed to be strong for Madison, had to do whatever he could to keep her with him. 

"We should talk downstairs." Vince suggested, standing to tug Sam to his feet. The younger man stumbled behind him, still dizzy, head and heart preforming a percussion duo.  
Settling at the kitchen table, the Omega watched in silence as his long absent mate moved around the room as if he had lived there his whole life. Vince started a pot of coffee, pulled mugs from the cupboard and then sat across from Sam.  
Sammy found himself staring, unblinkingly at the man. Vince's hair, a natural color blonde, his skin a bit tanner and the familiar black leather ensemble replaced with slacks and sky blue dress shirt. He was looking a stranger.  
V cleared his throat, pulling Sam's attention to his eyes again. So much like his pup's... 

"I...uh...I honestly never thought I'd find you. After I cleared things with my lawyer, I went to the hospital for you and they told me you were with your family Alpha. I didn't even know you had a family Alpha." Vince sighed, the coffee pot beeped completion and he rose to fill the two mugs. Sam's with cream and sugar, just as he had always taken it.  
Sam wrapped his hands around the warm cup, taking a few deep breaths before speaking,

"Please." 

He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for. 'Please go away?' 'Please don't take my daughter?', maybe 'Please don't fuck me, stick me in a cage and sell my pups?'. All his mind screamed was, 

"Please." 

The Alpha nodded as if he understood the meaning behind Sam's single word.  
"I've made some mistakes, sweet boy. A lot of mistakes. I have no excuse for what I did to you. I was so blinded by money, so sure that I would be able to take care of you the way you deserved if I had enough. The band was...it was a fucking joke. I knew I never deserved you, I knew one day you'd figure that out but if I had money, a nice car, a nice house, I..."  
"I just wanted my pups, V." the Omega whispered, "They were your pups too."  
Vince paused to sip his coffee before answering, "I know. They have good homes, Sam. I swear, they're all taken care of. And Madison..."  
Sam's eyes widened at the mention of his daughter, his reason for living, "Please..."  
"No, no! I wasn't suggesting...fuck...no, I was trying to say that you'll always have her. I wouldn't ever...I couldn't...damn it. I can't even talk. " inhaling deeply he continued, "I've changed, sweet boy."  
Sam wasn't Vince's 'sweet boy' anymore. He hadn't been for a very long time. That gullible kid who believed the poisonous lies dripping from the Alpha's tongue died a long time ago. The Omega sitting at this table was Madison's poppa and he knew every word Vince spoke was pure bullshit. 

"I am glad you stopped the wedding, though." The older man declared, changing the subject so fast it gave Sam whiplash. "I thought I might have to tear my own cousin's throat out."  
The Omega's brows furrowed, "Your cousin?"  
V nodded, "Gadreel."  
As Sammy's mind raced to put all the pieces together, to comprehend how, exactly, Vince related to Gadreel, Mike voice spoke from the doorway.  
"Lucifer! What the hell are you doing here?"  
It wasn't an angry tone, only a incredibly surprised one. V stood and the two Alphas embraced, Mike patting Vincent on the back.  
"How long has it been?"  
"10 years, I think."  
Sam's brain came back online, Mike called Vince 'Lucifer'. V's real name had never been known and the Edlund family rarely spoke of their prodigal son. It made sense now, the similarity between Mike and Vince's eyes. Now that V was blond too, there was no denying the resemblance.  
"Hey, kiddo" Mike turning his attention to Sam, "You've had a rough day, no need to keep my brother company."  
The Omega gave Lucifer a moment to answer and when the man stayed quiet Sam cleared his throat.  
"This is Vince. My mate."  
The words had hardly left his lips when a deep growl echoed through the kitchen, followed by Dean pushing around Michael to tackle Lucifer. Sam hadn't even noticed him standing there.  
The table and the mugs atop of it came crashing down as Sam quickly moved away. His brother and mate where wrestling on the floor amid puddles of coffee as Mike gave his best efforts to break them apart.  
Nausea finally overpowered the Omega, somewhere between the bottle of Jack he ingested and the shock of having Vince/Lucifer appear from the darkness of night, his body had just about enough and he raced to the bathroom to empty his stomach.  
After catching his breath and a quick swig of mouthwash, he crept back down the hall to find the Beta and Alpha still going at it. Both breathless and bleeding as Mike took a few stray blows trying to separate them. 

He had to get out of here. 

Skipping steps to reach the second floor, Sam carefully lifted his sleeping pup from her crib, resting her head against his shoulder and whispering, "Ssshhh...poppa's got ya...".  
He threw a fluffy blanket over her head, snatched up the velveteen moose she had been sleeping with since Christmas and padded quietly down the stairs.  
The battle had moved to the living room, a star bust clock fell from the wall as the table lamp wobbled to the ground.  
Sam pulled Mike's keys from the hook next to the front door, tip-toeing out in to the night. After strapping a drowsy Madison in her car seat, he pulled out of the driveway, not really knowing where he was going until he pulled up in front of Gadreel's small house.  
The Alpha's living room light still shined through the front window, it was almost 3:30am. The Omega knocked on his fiance's (ex-fiance?)door with little Maddy safe in his arms. Gadreel answered, eyes red-rimmed and blood shot, looking as if he had drank and cried as much as Sam had. 

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just...I didn't know where else to go..." Sammy stammered, suddenly unsure he should be bringing all of this to Gadreel.  
The older man reached out to take the now very awake pup, hitching her on his hip and offering Sam his other hand.  
"You know you can always come here, baby."  
With a sad smile, Sam took the Alpha's hand and let himself be guided inside.  
"Duice" demanded Madison's small voice.  
"Please" her poppa corrected.  
"Pees, Reel. Duice"  
Gadreel chuckled, setting the pup on her feet and turned to the kitchen. He returned to find Sam sitting on the couch, Maddy digging through a box of toys they had packed in the living room. Gifting Madison with her juice box and the Omega a glass of water before settling next to him.  
"You ok?"  
Sam shook his head, gulping down the glass's entire contents before continuing, "Vince is at Mike's. Only he's not really Vince, he's Lucifer. He's Mike's brother and Carver's son and your cousin and..."  
Gadreel touched the younger man's face lightly, hushing him while bending to meet his eyes.  
"Breath, sweetheart." The Alpha demonstrating my inhaling and exhaling dramatically.  
Sam kept his eyes on Gadreel, mimicking his breathing and nodding.  
"Ok." The older man closed his eyes a moment to process the new information, "My mom insisted on tracking Lucifer down to invite him to the wedding. It was really important to her that the whole family be there. I honestly never thought she would find him. And now we know why. If he's been going by a different name and...doing what he did to you and the other Omegas..."  
"I'm so scared, Gadreel. So...damn scared." The tears were starting again so Gadreel pulled Sam in to his arms, allowing the young man to lean on him even has he struggled with his own fears. Little Maddy took notice, toddling over to lay her hand on her poppa's knee.  
"Pop?"  
Sam lifted his head, hurriedly wiping his eyes on his sleeve before reaching for his pup. Settling her on his lap, "Pops ok, princess. We're ok." 

As if the universe had waited for the perfect time to interrupt the calming moment, Gadreel's door bell rang a heart beat before aggressive knocking began.  
Glancing at the clock, 4:18am, the Alpha exchanged a worried look with Sam before approaching the door.  
"Who is it?" Attempting to make his voice as deep and intimidating as possible.  
"It's Carver."  
Sam's eyes widened in surprise, that was the last name he thought would float through the door.  
Gadreel opened the door cautiously, peeking around his uncle to make sure he was alone and then stepping back to allow the man in.  
The older Alpha looked relieved to find Sam and Madison resting on the sofa. Tugging the Omega up in to a sincere embrace, "You had us worried, Sammy."  
"Who's us?" Gadreel asked from behind the pair.  
"Me, Becky, Mike, Dean...." He paused a moment to clear his throat, "Lucifer."  
"Fuck that, Uncle Carver."  
Sam stepped out of Carver's hug to stare at Gadreel in shock. The man hadn't cursed more than 'darn it' since they knew each other.  
"Watch your mouth, Gadreel. Things are complicated and I'm sorry you're hurting but decisions made right now are going to have lasting consequences. Everyone need to calm down and think before this gets any uglier."  
"Uglier?" Sam finally spoke, "For who? Because my life is looking pretty ugly right now, Carver, and I'm doing my best not to let that ugliness touch my daughter."  
"You're referring to her father, Sam. He IS her father, right? Your Alpha? Your bonded mate?"  
"Are you seriously on Lucifer's side in this?" Gadreel, stepping between his uncle and his love, "because, last I checked, you practically disowned the guy a decade ago. As much as you despise humans, Carver, how could you ever forgive him for selling his own were pups to them?"  
"Allegedly." The older Alpha answered, locking eyes defiantly with his nephew.  
The Omega felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Carver. Carver was his great supporter, the man had become Madison's grandpa in every sense of the word. Now, he was questioning Sam's word. The young man felt another wave of betrayal. 

Carver turned his attention back to Sam, readying himself to give the young poppa his opinion when the door bell sounded again.  
Gadreel growled, yanking the door open to find a pair of police officers. 

"What now?"


	9. Good Bye

"G'morning, sir." Piped an overly cheerful blonde human, "My name is Sherriff Donna Hanscum, this is Deputy Garth Fitzgerald."  
"The 4th." The skinny were next to her added.  
Sherriff Hanscum rolled her eyes, "Yes, the 4th. Sorry to disturb you this time of morning but we have a report of a missing Omega were and his pup. Caller thought we might be able to find them here."  
"Missing Omega?" Sam's voice floated over Gadreel's shoulder. "I've been gone a half hour at most. Mike called this in?"  
"No sir, looks like the Alpha is one Lucifer Edlund." Deputy Fitzgerald answered, reading from a small notebook.  
"Damn it." Carver breathed, "I told him to wait."  
"You knew about this?" Gadreel turned exasperated to his uncle.  
"I'm real sorry to do this, but Garth here is more familiar with secondary genders and it would seem that I have to return you to your mate."  
"What if he doesn't want to go?" Gadreel challenged, "You gonna drag him out kicking and screaming?"  
"We'd rather not." The deputy replied, "But we could arrest the two Alphas keeping him company as well as place the Omega and his pup in protective custody until his bonded mate picks him up."  
"That won't be necessary," Sam sighed, "I'll go."  
"Sam..." Gadreel looked beaten.  
The Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, kissed him lightly on the cheek and forced a smile, "I love you, Alpha. We tried."  
With a deep breath, he released Gadreel, turned to Madison with fake excitement in his voice, "Ready to go bye-bye again, Maddy-girl?"  
"Yep!" The pup chirped, dropping the toy she was playing with to fetch her stuffed moose from the couch. She reached for her poppa to pick her up and when she was eye level with Gadreel she said, "Bye 'Reel. See you amorrow."  
It was everything Sam could do not to cry. Gifting Carver a glare, he brushed past the older Alpha out the door. As he started towards Mike's car, Sherriff Hanscum interrupted, "We're gonna drive you to your mate's hotel, the other Mr. Edlund will come get his car when he leaves the station."  
Sam slid himself and his daughter in to the backseat of the police cruiser, "Why is Mike at the station?"  
"Seems his mate was arrested for assault and battery on your Alpha." Garth answered.  
The Omega dropped his head to the back of the seat, whispering to himself, "Dammit."  
"Dammit" squeaked Madison's little voice in agreement. 

By the time they pulled up to Lucifer's hotel, Maddy was rubbing her eyes and curling around her poppa. Sam felt incredibly self conscience, carrying his daughter through the lobby with an officer on either side of him. He sighed loudly as they entered the elevator, watched Sheriff Hanscum hit button for fifth floor before catching the deputy's eye.  
"Sorry about this." Officer Fitzgerald shaking his head, "the law is the law."  
"I know. I've studied it enough." Sam gave an understanding nod and then watched the digital display count numbers to five.  
Double metal doors opened to the hall, the Omega trailed behind the officers to room 508 where Vince, no Lucifer, answered the door before Donna had a chance to knock.  
The Alpha sported a black eye, scratches to his face and what looked like bite marks on his neck. Dean really did try to rip the man's throat out with his teeth.  
Awkwardness was contagious so the sheriff and her deputy excused themselves, leaving the Omega to stare at his mate nervously. Lucifer moved back a step allowing Sam to enter the standard hotel room, with two queen sized bed.  
Choosing the unused one, he gently lay Madison down with her moose, covering her lightly with a blanket from the foot of the bed.  
With a deep sigh, he brushed the hair off her forehead, gifting a soft kiss to her cheek and then turned to face the Alpha.  
Lucifer didn't look near as confident with his shirt untucked, a few buttons undone, hair in disarray and face marred.  
"You should probably get some rest too. Check out is at 10am and we have a long drive ahead of us."  
"A long drive? Where are we going?"  
"New York. That's where I live now."  
"New York?" Sam gasped, "You can't just drag me and Madison..."  
"I think you know that I can." Lucifer interrupted.  
The Omega stood with his mouth slightly agape, staring in to his Alpha's blue eyes.  
His mate was serious.  
"We...we need our stuff. Madison's toys and clothes, my clothes...my suppressants..."  
"Suppressants? You don't need those anymore." Lucifer stated firmly, turning to fish his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.  
"Vin...Lucifer. I can't...I almost went crazy last time..." Sam whispered.  
The Alpha rotated back, using his free hand to cup his Omega's face, choosing to ignore the younger man's flinching.  
"I'm not the same guy, sweet boy. I promise..."  
"Oh for the love of Chuck!" Sam spat, louder than he intended, surprising himself as well as Lucifer. "Don't! Don't 'promise'!"  
He found himself pissed off at the tears running down his cheeks, wiping them away roughly he went to lay next to his pup. Burying his nose in her hair, little Maddy's scent calming, Sam closed his eyes. He had no intention of falling asleep, listening to Lucifer's phone call.  
"Abby? Yeah, I need you to cancel my flight. Rent a car that I can return in New York, I'll be driving back. Book a room at the Four Seasons in Chicago for tonight. Yeah... Call the movers, have Ruby's things moved from the penthouse back to the condo. I know...I'll call her myself. I won't be back in the office until Friday, reschedule my appointments. Thank you."  
Sam took note of the details. Lucifer was obviously well off, the Four Season's was not Howard Johnson's. The money he made selling Sam's pups must've been millions. It would take them two days to get to New York, where the man had a penthouse and, apparently, a room mate or girlfriend named Ruby.  
Somewhere between being overwhelmed and his hangover, the Omega dozed off next to his pup without meaning to. 

The clock read 9am when Lucifer shook him awake.  
"We need to check out in an hour. I've called Mike, he's agreed to bring some of your things. Everything else will be boxed up and shipped."  
"And Dean?" Sam's voice cracking as he sat up.  
Lucifer sighed, "I've agreed to drop the charges as long as you cooperate, no more running off. He's coming with Mike to say 'good bye' and my brother assured me he would be on his best behavior."  
"Thank you" the Omega whispered reluctantly, running his fingers through his hair and then rubbing his eyes. "Nothing I can say will make you change your mind?" Hazel eyes begging.  
"I've missed you, sweet boy. I want...no, I need to make this right."  
"Are you going to bring all my pups back?" Sam, tilting his head, brows raised sarcastically.  
"If I could..." Lucifer offered, the Omega's disbelief and anger clear on his face as he shook his head.  
A few loud knocks on the door and the Alpha broke their staring contest to answer, muttering to himself, "Perfect timing..."  
Mike entered the room with a glaring Dean shadowing behind him. The Beta's nose obviously broken and a defeated look in his emerald eyes.  
The mates set the boxes in their arms to the floor, completely ignoring Lucifer to reach Sam. Dean pulled his baby brother in to a tight embrace, patting him on the back.  
"This isn't over, Sammy." He whispered so only the Omega could hear, "Mike's filing papers tomorrow. We'll get you and Maddy back home real soon."  
Sam nodded in to his brother's shoulder, he didn't believe Michael had a chance but he wouldn’t take the hope away from Dean.  
The Beta released him in order to gently wake up Madison, the pup climbing in to her Uncle Dee's lap without a care in the world.  
Lucifer had excused himself to the restroom, Mike took his turn to hug the Omega.  
"How are you holding up, kiddo?"  
"I'm hanging by a thread, Mikey. Your dad, he came to Gadreel's, it's like he's on Lucifer's side. I don't understand, I thought they hated each other."  
"I don't know exactly what happened between the two of them but when Carver found out Madison was his actual grandpup, it was like someone hit a switch. He's not acting like himself."  
"Sorry to interrupt" Lucifer reentered the room, casually drying his hands with a face towel. "My Omega and pup need to get ready for their trip home." Every word dripping with defiance, as if challenging Dean to break their deal.  
Another hug from his big brother as Maddy's Uncle Mike gripped her tight, peppering kisses over her face to make her giggle and squirm.  
Sam's heart broke, watching Dean and Mikey reluctantly leave. The Omega gave up fighting his tears and when his Alpha made a lame attempt at comforting him, he simply glared at the man before digging through the boxes.  
Selecting clothes for himself and his pup, he hitched Madison on to his hip, brushing by Lucifer to bathroom. It was hard to put on a happy face for his daughter but the little girl had already picked up on the tension thickly fogged in the air.  
"Home?" The toddler nodded as her poppa unzipped the footed pajamas.  
"Not yet, baby." Sammy forcing a smile, "Going to ride in a car for awhile. Uncle Dean brought your tablet, you can pop bubbles."  
Madison seemed satisfied with Sam's answer, stepping into the purple leggings her poppa held out for her and the Omega smiled proudly. His pup was an easy-going angel, a reason to be strong and determined not to let the Alpha break him this time. 

Taking a deep breath; putting on a stubborn smile, Sammy dressed, settled his toddler in his arms and gifted a kiss to her nose. The pup giggled, smacking an exaggerated one on her poppa's cheek. 

He could do this.


	10. New York

Sam sat silently, watching out the side view mirror as his hometown disappeared behind him. Maddy's constant popping noise from tapping virtual bubbles on her tablet the only sound in the rental car. The Omega could tell how much the game annoyed his Alpha and that brought a small smile to his face.  
"You'll like New York." Lucifer trying to break the tension. "The museums; parks, the theater...my place is spacious, Madison will have plenty of room to play. You just...you'll just have to get used to it. Give it a chance."  
The Omega refused to dignify the older man's delusions with an answer, glancing, instead, at his pup.  
"She's going to need breakfast," Sam, changing the subject.  
"Yeah...yeah, of course. We'll pull off at the next exit, find a diner. Sound good?"  
"Thank you." Sammy sighed, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. He felt the Alpha's eyes on him, the scent of chocolate and almonds in his nose, bringing back so many memories.  
After a few minutes of silence, Lucifer cleared his throat, "It doesn't have to be like this, sweet boy. We'll start over, forget the past..."  
Sam looked up in surprise, "Vince, no matter what, I will NEVER forget my pups. EVER."  
"It's Lucifer." The man corrected softly, "I'd like you to call me Luke or Alpha."  
"Ok. Then will you please stop calling me 'sweet boy'? That stupid kid died a long time ago."  
"Sammy...you were never a 'stupid kid'…"  
"There's an exit" the Omega sighed, pointing at a green sign on the right.  
Luke nodded, checking his rear view mirror before changing lanes. 

They settled in a booth at a road side dinner, Sam pointing out Madison's options on the menu as Lucifer read and replied to several text messages.  
"Cakes!" Maddy announced, pointing to a picture of smiley face pancakes with banana eyes, half a strawberry nose and a whipped cream smile.  
The waitress, pausing to look longer than necessary at the Alpha, took their order. When Sam only ordered coffee, Lucifer furrowed his brow disapprovingly.  
"You need to eat."  
"Not hungry."  
"Is this some kind of rebellion?".  
"No Luke..." Sam sighed, stacking jelly packets so Madison could knock them down, "I'm kind of stressed out. Just not hungry."  
The Alpha narrowed his eyes, "We'll get you something to go, in case you change your mind." 

After Maddy ate and her poppa changed her, they were on the road again. Lucifer making attempts to rope Sam in to conversation, the Omega giving short, one word answers. Eventually both Sammy and his pup napped, leaving Luke to make what he thought was a private call.  
Sam had always been a light sleeper.  
The call obviously went to voice mail.  
"Ruby. I need you to move back to the condo. I'll explain more when I get back tomorrow. Don't give the movers a hard time, you'll only embarrass yourself."  
The Alpha hung up the phone and his mate couldn't help but think how cold and impersonal that message had been.  
Whoever Ruby was, didn't seem as if his mate cared about her feelings very much. 

A few bathroom and snack breaks, they arrived in Chicago a little after dusk, checking in to the hotel with Sam and Maddy's cardboard luggage in tow.  
Madison was jumping on the king size bed, Lucifer on the phone with the 'Abby' person again and Sam discovered the biggest bathtub he had ever seen, complete with water jets.  
Thankful Mike had packed his pup's bubble bath, he proceeded to make the fluffiest pile of foam he could, thrilling Madison.  
While she splashed and played, making a mess he had no intention of cleaning up, he dug through their things, finding an oddly shaped pair of socks at the bottom of one box.  
Dean had hidden his suppressants in there.  
Chuck! He loved his brother.  
Quietly locking the bathroom door, he pushed a pill through the foil and swallowed it by drinking straight from the sink. He put the capsules back where he found them. 

After Madison's bath, Sam's shower and a dinner provided by room service, the Omega picking at his Cobb salad listlessly, he tucked his pup the second bed.  
Suddenly Luke was right there, arms snaking around Sammy's waist, warm breath in his ear.  
"I've missed you..." He whispered.  
The Omega tensed, pushing at the Alpha's hand and turning around, locking hazel eyes with blue ones.  
"Don't" the demand was soft, the younger man unsure if it would be listened to.  
"I wouldn't force you..."Lucifer had the nerve to look injured, "Have I ever hurt you before?"  
"All I remember about you is pain."  
"I suppose I deserve that. You don't want me now, you need time to forgive me, I understand. I can wait for your next heat."  
Sam shook his head, taking a step back.  
"Gadreel help you through your heats?" Luke, tilting his head to the side, jealousy and rage flowing from him in waves.  
"I don't have heats. Gadreel and I were waiting until after the wedding."  
"Bullshit."  
The Omega shrugged, "Can I go to bed now?" Turning back towards Madison only to have his mate grab his upper arm, twisting him around.  
"He never knotted you?"  
Surprise and embarrassment evident on Sam's face, his gaze on the carpet under his bare feet. "I don't want to talk about Gadreel, ok? I’m tired, I don't want to fight with you. Just...just..."  
"Alright." The Alpha released him, "I'll give you time. I’m just relieved."  
The younger man ignored Luke's last statement, crawling in next to his pup with his back to his mate. 

Room service for breakfast the next morning and then back in to the car. Madison had been an angel, up until now, but she was 2 years old and two days stuck in a vehicle was starting to make her crabby.  
Sam moved to the back to play games and sing songs with her, catching Luke's glance in the rear view mirror every so often. He hated the way his stomach tightened when their eyes locked. Hated the way the Alpha's scent continued to chill him out, making it harder to stay as angry as he needed to be.  
They stopped several times, once at a fast food place with a playground so Maddy could run off some energy.  
"She's really beautiful." Lucifer interrupted the Omega picking at his food. "Looks so much like you."  
Sam nodded in agreement, a smile on his face as he tracked his daughter through several hard plastic tunnels. "Smart too." He bragged, "Knows her ABCs, can count to 10."  
"No matter what you think of me, I just want to make you both happy."  
"I was happy. I had Dean and Mike, Madison had a stable home..."  
"And Gadreel." The Alpha added, jealousy popping it's head up once again.  
"Yes" moving his gaze from his fries to look his mate in the eye, "and Gadreel."  
"Marrying like a human, Sam? We're mated for life, there's no replacing that."  
"Well" the Omega sighed, turning his attention back to his squealing pup, "I tried..."  
Luke had the nerve to look as if his feelings had been hurt, traces of anger in his scent.  
"We should get back on the road soon. I want to be home by dark." The man sipping the last of his soda and then clearing their table. "And you really need to eat more than this." Inspecting Sam's tray.  
The younger man shrugged, rising to wrangle Madison, throwing her over his shoulder as she laughed and kicked her feet. 

New York City looked just has it did in every movie or TV show Sam had seen. Tall buildings, bright lights, busy streets and people. So many people.  
Lucifer pulled the rental up to the entrance of a high rise, popping the trunk for several doormen to carry his luggage and Sam's boxes upstairs. Handing the car keys to a younger man in a similar uniform, he guided his mate and pup through the lobby to an elevator.  
The Omega cuddled Maddy to his chest as the Alpha pressed the very last button, marked with a PH.  
Having the penthouse probably made Lucifer feel important but Sam thought the place was pretentious, ridiculously sized with cold modern furniture. Although the large windows revealing a gorgeous view of the city fascinated Madison.  
Lucifer tipped the men who delivered their luggage, shut the door with an exaggerated sigh.  
Clapping his hands, "Hey, Maddy-girl! Want to see your new room?"  
Sam couldn't explain why, but Luke calling their daughter by her nic-name instantly pissed him off.  
Madison didn't care, running over to take Lucifer's hand, causing her poppa to bite his lip to keep from yelling 'no' at her.  
Instead, the Omega shadowed the pair, his mate flicking on the light to a beige and olive decorated guest room.  
"Tomorrow, we'll buy you a new bed and all the toys you want. Paint the walls, what's your favorite color?"  
"Boo!"  
Luke still hadn't learned Madison's language so Sam translated, "Blue." 

Lucifer ordered Chinese to be delivered for dinner, Sam was giving Madison a bath in what would be her very own bathroom when the door bell rang.  
"You hungry, princess?" The Omega asked, lifting his pup from the tub and wrapping her in a towel.  
Maddy nodded, gave her poppa an 'Uncle Dean grin' and ran from the room, leaving Sam holding the towel, shaking his head.  
It was a game his daughter played at home, making poppa chase her around the house to dry her and get her dressed.  
The Omega shadowed her down the hall, in to the living room, both laughing as Sam scooped her up, giving her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek before turning around. 

Lucifer stood in the foyer with a brunette Beta were. The woman was staring at them with her mouth agape and Luke looked more annoyed at her than the naked toddler trailing water through the house.  
"Sorry." Sam offered, wrapping the towel around his daughter and whispering in her ear, "you're gonna get us in trouble" to which the little imp giggled and shook her wet curls to sprinkle her poppa. 

 

The woman shrieked from behind them "What the fuck is that?!"


	11. Ruby

"My mate." Luke exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you I would explain everything tomorrow, you should leave."  
"Fuck that! Your mate? The one you said you'd never see again? That one?" The woman's voice continued to reach higher and higher pitches, causing Maddy to flinch.  
Sam took his pup back to the bathroom, helping her put on pajamas as the yelling from the other room continued.  
"Dat lady es wowwed."  
"Yes, that lady is loud. But I bet you're louder." He smirked, raising his brow.  
Madison grinned and nodded her head in agreement. "So mush wowwed." 

The door bell rang again, signaling their dinner had been delivered but Sam thought it best to keep themselves hidden until Luke worked things out with the Beta.  
Sam was sure that this must be Ruby, the one Lucifer ordered to move out. He and Madison settled on her queen size bed, clicking on cartoons as he brushed her hair.  
It only took a few more minutes for the yelling to stop, morph to loud whispers followed by stomping feet and the slamming of the door.  
Luke peeked in from the hallway, "Still hungry?"  
"Yep" Maddy chirped, struggling down from the mattress with her poppa's help. 

Dinner was quiet, Madison wiggling her noodles and telling Lucifer how Uncle Dee said they were 'wowms'. Lucifer's phone had been going off nonstop, incoming calls and text messages dinging until he finally shut it down.  
Sam watched part of a princess movie with Maddy in her room until the pup fell asleep. Sneaking to take his pill in the bathroom as he changed for bed. He was just shutting off the light, readying to climb in bed next to Madison when Luke knocked lightly on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're going to be sleeping in our room."  
The Omega raised a brow, glancing over his should at his daughter before whispering, "You're kidding, right?"  
Lucifer sighed, "The sooner you get used to it, the better."  
"You can't be serious. Even if I wanted to lay next to you, which I don't, Madison is in a big bed, in a strange room. I'm not leaving her alone. She'll wake up scared."  
The Alpha took a glimpse of the sleeping pup behind his mate.  
"When we get her a smaller bed and a night light, she sleeps alone. I'm not budging on this, Sam."  
"You said you changed..." The Omega testing him a bit.  
"Not that much. Good night, Sam."  
Before the younger man could move, Luke leaned forward, pecking a quick kiss.  
As Sam watched his mate stroll back down the hall, he rubbed his lips violently, desperate to removed any taste or scent of the Alpha.  
Settling in next to his pup, the Omega stared at the ceiling.  
It was going to be a long, sleepless night. 

He woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon, leaving his sleeping pup he used the bathroom, then padding barefoot down the hall.  
Lucifer sat at the table, clicking away on the keyboard of his laptop as a dark haired Beta flittered around the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Luke offered, taking a sip of his coffee, "Sam, this is Tessa, my housekeeper. Tessa, my mate, Sam."  
"Nice to meet you," the Beta smiled sincerely with a nod before turning back to the stove.  
Sam echoed the sentiment, pouring himself a cup of energy before lowering himself to the chair across from his mate.  
"You think I could call Dean? Let him know we're alright?"  
Lucifer's eyes narrowed at the idea even as he nodded.  
That made the Omega feel a little better, thanking Tessa as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.  
"Pops!" Maddy's little voice floated down the hall and Sam left to get her.  
Luke's housekeeper fussed over the pup, bringing her oatmeal with bananas and insisting she was the prettiest little angel she had ever seen. 

Sam was both bored and annoyed at the shopping trip they took after breakfast. While Madison happily picked out bedding, curtains and toys, the Omega couldn't fight the feeling that Lucifer was set on buying the pup's affections.  
By lunch time, Luke had convinced Maddy to call him Daddy and, as a result, Sam couldn't eat. The entire situation was surreal, he kept waiting to wake up and find himself back at home, waiting to be married to the man he loved.  
Gadreel  
Every time he thought of him, his heart ached. Luke said he could call Dean that afternoon and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself from asking about the Alpha. 

By the time they arrived at the penthouse, Madison was ready for a nap. Their purchases were delivered a short time later. Sam stood looking out the window when Lucifer approached, offering him his phone.  
"Thank you." The Omega responded automatically.  
Dean answered half way through the first ring.  
"Hello."  
"Dean."  
"Sammy! Hey man, you ok? How's Maddy?"  
"We're good. Got to New York last night. She's taking a nap, pup's a real trooper."  
"Just like her poppa. We're at the courthouse, I'm waiting in the car while Mike files the paperwork. He just needs a judge to approve his petition and he can take Lucifer to court. Get you and my niece back where you belong."  
Sam felt Luke's eyes on him but refused to acknowledge the man's attention.  
"That'd be great. It's a long shot though..."  
"We'll do whatever we have to, baby brother. That asshole shouldn't be anywhere near you and Maddy."  
The Omega nodded before realizing Dean couldn't see him, "I couldn't agree with you more."  
"I think you should keep it short, Sam" Lucifer interrupted, "I'll let you call again tonight."  
"He'll LET YOU call?" The Beta obviously overhearing the Alpha, "that's bullshit, Sam."  
"I know..." Sam sighed, glancing back at Luke, "I'll call after dinner, let Madison talk to both of you. Sound good?"  
"Yeah..." Dean seemed reluctant, "Make sure you tell your mate that if I don't hear from you regularly, I'm not afraid to drive out there."  
Sam had no intention of repeating that threat to Lucifer but smirked at the idea of his big brother knocking on their door.  
"Love ya, Jerk."  
"Love ya too, Bitch."  
They hung up, Sam looking down at the screen for a minute and then handing his mate the phone back, brushing past him to check on Madison. 

The next few days passed awkwardly, the Omega trying to avoid his Alpha until Maddy's pink dollhouse bed was delivered and Sam was forced to sleep with Lucifer.  
He stayed at the very edge of the mattress, muscles tense to keep from falling off, ignoring Luke's attempts to talk or touch him.  
The man was really looking forward to the Omega's heat and Sam couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face each time he took his suppressants.  
Friday came, Lucifer returned to work. Sam never asked what he did and the man never volunteered it. From what he could deduce, the man was a big deal at some company. He obviously made a lot of money but the Omega knew the wealth started with stealing his pups away. 

So it was Sam, Madison and Tessa hanging out Friday afternoon, when the doorbell rang.  
"We're not expecting company, are we?" The housekeeper asked.  
The Omega shook his head, "Luke didn't say anything." He answered as his pup knocked down the block tower they were working on.  
"Hey! No fair!" He whined, sticking out his bottom lip as Maddy giggled maniacally.  
He heard Tessa arguing with someone at the door before the click clacking of boots across the foyer introduced Ruby to the living room where Madison had begun to rebuild her fortress on the coffee table.  
"What have we here?" The short Beta sneered, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
"Luke's at work." Sam answered dismissively, turning his attention back to the wooden structure in progress.  
"Oh, I know that. I always know exactly where my fiance is."  
"I called Mr. Edlund" Tessa informed them from behind the Beta.  
"Good." Ruby crossing her arms. "We need to clear this up."  
"She's wowwed." Madison informed her poppa.  
"Yep. Let's go play in your room, princess." Sam stood, holding his hand out for the pup to take before they started down the hall. 

"You should stay." The Beta, reaching out to grip the Omega's arm, talons digging in to his skin. 

"You're going to take your hands off me" the young poppa spit quietly through clenched teeth, "and back the fuck off."


	12. Secrets

Ruby released him with a smirk on her face, holding her hands up, palms out, as if she was surrendering.  
"I just think you should know where you stand, that's all."  
Sam answered with a glare, scooping his daughter in to his arms as he headed towards her bedroom. 

He could hear murmuring between Tessa and Ruby, sounded as if the housekeeper was attempting to convince the bitter Beta to leave but there was no opening or shutting of the door for another half an hour.  
When Lucifer arrived home.  
The Omega had just gotten his pup down for her nap, tip-toeing out of the room and clicking the door behind him. He entered the living room to interrupt their discussion that was slowly increasing in volume.  
"Maddy's asleep. Keep it down, please." He was addressing Luke with wide-eyed frustration.  
The Alpha reigned in his voice, "Ruby, I don't believe we have anything more to say to one another."  
"You wasted a year of my life, Lucifer. You owe me!"  
"What do you want? Money? A gave you the damn condo."  
"Speaking of money..." The woman turned her attention to Sam, who had leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Do you know how your mate makes his money, dear Omega?"  
"Ruby, that's enough" the Alpha took a threatening step forward.  
"He sells wolflings." She declared triumphantly, "auctions off were pups to humans."  
Apparently the Beta expected more of a reaction because she repeated herself. All the while, Sam staring at Luke, brows raised, waiting for his lies, his excuses, his promises.  
"It's not like last time." The Alpha tried to defend himself, "It's completely legal."  
"It was legal last time." Sam answered softly before turning to Ruby, "If you're trying to make me hate him, you're too late. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. Your issue is with Lucifer, not me and not my pup. The next time you lay a hand on me or frighten my daughter, I'll rip out your throat. Winchesters don't make idle threats. Ask your boyfriend about the scars on his neck."  
With that said, he shoved by both of them into the kitchen where Tessa stood, nervously waiting for the drama to end.  
The Omega dropped on to a chair, resting his head on the table.  
Lucifer's chosen career should have surprised him, maybe angered him but all he felt was despair.  
Chuck! He didn't want to be here! 

Ruby's boots stomped their way out of the penthouse, again, slamming the door behind her again and Sam listened closely to see if Maddy had woken up.  
Everything was quiet, Tessa excused herself to start laundry and Lucifer made his way in to the kitchen, sitting next to his mate.  
"I’m not breeding Omegas, Sam" he began to explain, "I help them. Unmated Omegas, unplanned pregnancies, rut rapes... They're compensated generously, their medical bills taken care of..."  
Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and shaking his head.  
"I don't care, Luke." He whispered, "I never believed you were any different. Blonde hair, nice suits, expensive home...you're still greedy, selfish and...sad. You're just so incredibly sad..."  
"Not anymore! Not since I have you back."  
The Omega shook his head again, locking golden eyes with sky blue ones, "You'll never be happy. There's not enough money in the world. You're empty. What you do everyday? Selling off our species, taking advantage of desperate weres? I should be angry with you, fuck! I should be furious. But you know what I feel? Pity. You're pathetic."  
Sam stood abruptly enough to knock the chair backwards, he made no attempt to pick it up as he strolled out of the room, leaving Luke speechless. 

The Alpha didn't approach his mate for a few days after that. Sam slept on a pile of blankets and pillows next to Madison's bed. Luke didn't argue or demand he come to his room instead.  
Sam's four days of peaceful silence came to an end one evening when Lucifer returned from work, furious. It was a stench the Omega hadn't scented since his wedding day and it instantly put Madison in tears.  
"Tessa!" Luke bellowed, the fidgeting housekeeper appeared from the kitchen, "Take Maddy to her room. Stay with her until I'm done speaking to my mate."  
He spat out the word 'mate' as if it tasted sour on his tongue.  
"Sit down, Sam."  
The Omega allowed Tessa to take his pup, glad to have her away from the tension growing in the room. He sat at the end of the couch waiting for an explanation.  
Lucifer threw a stapled stack of papers at the younger man, they fluttered to his feet when he attempted to catch them.  
Gifting his mate a curious look, Sam picked up the documents, reading them closely. 

Mike and Dean Edlund had filed for care and control of the Omega Samuel Edlund and his pup, Madison Edlund. 

Sam fought his smile with everything he had when he looked up at his Alpha.  
"Did you know about this?" The man growled.  
"Yes."  
"Yes?" Luke's eyes widened, brows raised.  
"Yes. I knew Mike would try and find a legal way to bring Maddy and I home."  
"You ARE home!" Lucifer snarled, "Your nightly phone calls? Done! You're not going to speak to my brother or your's. You're going to sleep in my bed again. Once your heat hits and you're with pup, no judge in the world will take custody from me."  
Sam simply glared at his mate before straightening the papers and reading them further. Without warning, Luke snatched them from his hands.  
"It's been a month" the man said, folding the documents in half before sliding them in to the inner pocket of his jacket. "You should've had a heat by now. I think you should see a doctor."  
A doctor?  
A doctor would do a blood test, show suppressants in his system.  
"It can take up to six months for an Omega to experience a natural heat after being on birth control for an extended period of time," Sam recited knowingly, "I researched it on the internet when you first brought us here. I don't want a heat, Lucifer. I don't want any more pups. Why is that hard for you to understand?"  
"Doesn't matter." The Alpha mumbled to himself, the stench of his fury lessening as he paced, "You'll accept me again after that. Mike and Dean betrayed you first but you've forgiven them." That statement sounding a bit like an accusation, "You'll forgive me too. You just need to remember how you felt about me."  
"I remember" Sam stood, "I remember being happy in that little house, expecting my first pup with my mate. I remember how you took all that away from me, over and over and over again. I'm going to check on my pup."  
He moved to push past Lucifer, the Alpha stopped him with a hand to his chest, "You're going to have to find a way to accept that this is your life now. Last time you tried to leave didn't work out so well for you."  
"You gonna lock me in a cage again? Maybe wait until I try to kill myself? I'm told you, I'm not that kid anymore."  
Sam shoved the man's hand away, stomping down the hall to his daughter. 

Missing his evening calls to Dean and Mike bothered him more than he thought it would. Especially when little Maddy asked every night after dinner why they weren't talking to her uncles anymore. Sam glared at Lucifer each time, redirecting his pup to a game or movie.  
On a random Thursday morning, Luke finishing his coffee and tugging on his jacket like he did everyday, the Alpha casually mentioned, "I'm taking half a day. Tessa can keep an eye on Maddy, you have a doctor's appointment at 1pm."  
"A doctor? What for?" Sam fighting the nervous tone in his voice.  
"Just a check up, make sure you're healthy, see when we can expect your next heat, you know, routine."  
The smirk on Lucifer's face told Sam there was no way out of it. 

SHIT! 

The Omega sat reluctantly in an open-backed gown on a paper lined examination table. Lucifer typing on his cell phone from his chair against the wall. Dr. Tran had given Sam a standard physical and his nurse had drawn some blood before asking him for a urine sample. Now they were just waiting for the results.  
Dr. Tran strolled in with a furrowed brow, looking through several papers in the folder he carried. Without looking up at the couple, he lowered himself to the stool.  
"Well, Mr. Edlund, we've found the problem." Glancing up at Sam before continuing, "It would seem you still carry a significant amount of suppressants in your system. Any idea how that happened?"  
Luke cleared his throat as his mate closed his eyes and sighed, "I haven't stopped taking them."  
That rage smell that pushed Sam's inner wolf in to submission was back, Dr. Trans eyes widened at the stench.  
"Where the hell did you get them?" The Alpha growled.  
"I've had them the whole time." Sam breathed, studying his fingernails, "I told you. I don't want..."  
"I don't care!"  
"Mr. Edlund, you need to calm down." The doctor advised nervously.  
"No!" Lucifer bellowed, "I've been patient with you, Sam. Tried giving you time to adjust. Now we're going to do things my way." The man turned to Dr. Tran, "I want the suppressants flushed out of his system and the first dose of fertility treatments administered."  
"Mr. Edlund...that's very unusual..."  
"I know exactly how usual it is. I deal in Omega fertility for a living."  
Sam was shaking his head, hazel eyes begging.  
"You're mate doesn't want..."  
"Doesn't matter. Law says I make the decisions and I've decided. This is the best way to handle this." 

The young poppa sat, defeated, as an IV flushed a countermeasure through his veins for the next hour. Two large syringes full of hormones injected through his abdomen, directly in to his ovaries. His tears never stopped, Lucifer failed to show one ounce of sympathy or regret.  
They rode home in silence, Sam exhausted and sick to his stomach, Luke preaching the entire time. The Omega refused to hear a single word. 

 

The Alpha was winning....


	13. Surrender

An Omega nurse came every week to administer Sam's fertility treatments.  
He had tried more than once to sneak a phone call to his brother, there was no landline installed but occasionally he would find Lucifer or Tessa's cell phones unmanned. Since Luke discovered the suppressants, he hadn't had enough time to himself to complete the call.  
Once he packed up Madison in her stroller with a cover story of taking her to the zoo. Upon opening the door he found an older Beta man dressed in all black.  
"Field trip today, love?" The stranger asked with a smile and a strange accent.  
"I'm sorry...who are you?"  
"Names Crowley," the man offered his hand, Sam shook it automatically, "I'm your shadow."  
The Omega cleared his throat, "My shadow?"  
"Of course. Lucifer Edlund couldn't possibly allow his mate to venture out unescorted. He's a very wealthy man, important, you should be protected."  
"I'll be fine..." Sam offered a polite smile, "Just taking Madison to the zoo."  
Crowley crouched down to Maddy's level, shaking her hand with a sincere smile.  
"Well, hello Madison. I must say, that is a very beautiful name."  
The pup grinned broadly, nodding in agreement.  
"So, shall we?" Crowley spread his arms out dramatically, "It's a lovely day for an outing." 

Sam's rouse to sneak out and make a call home came to a screeching halt when they made their way to the zoo's entrance.  
He had no money.  
No way to pay for admittance and suddenly felt very, very stupid.  
Grinning awkwardly at his body guard, "I...uh...didn't quite think this through."  
"Not to worry, love" Crowley, reaching in to his inner jacket pocket, "Mr. Edlund gave me a credit card to cover any expenses. I imagine your Alpha expected you'd eventually want to venture out."  
The Omega nodded with a slight smile.  
Crowley trailed them through the entire zoo, every exhibit the man was directly behind the poppa and his pup.  
He even waited outside the bathroom stall when Sam changed Madison's diaper.  
There was no way to find a pay phone or ask a stranger to borrow their cell without Lucifer finding out about it.  
Damn it. 

And then it happened.  
Sam awoke, burning up with fever as long forgotten cramps double him over.  
He was in heat.  
First thing in the morning, hopefully he could hide it from Lucifer until the man went to work.  
The Omega stayed in bed, listening as Tessa took Madison to the kitchen for breakfast and then waited for the tell-tale signal that his Alpha had left.  
There is was...the slamming of the front door.  
Thank Chuck! 

Stumbling to the bathroom, Sam stood in a freezing shower, letting the water chill his skin even as his head continued to pound and the abdominal pain increased steadily.  
Tessa's voice followed on knock on the door, "Sam? Are you alright? The room smells...I mean...do you want me to call Lucifer?"  
"NO!" The Omega shutting down the water off before peeking around the shower curtain, "No Tessa, I'm...I'm fine. Just...uh...just give me a minute."  
"Ok..." The housekeeper didn't sound very sure but Madison's voice from the hall pulled her attention away.  
Sam dressed lightly, tank top and boxers, without drying off. The dripping water kept him just a bit cooler than room temperature. Popping four Advil and chasing them with water from the faucet, he took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile.  
He tried to walk casually in to the living room where Madison sat popping virtual bubbles on her tablet but ended up stumbling against the coffee table, grateful for the loveseat that caught him.  
"Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" Tessa asked from the doorway.  
"Nothing I can't handle" the Omega breathed, closing his eyes against the dizziness.  
"I still think I should call Luke..."  
"No..please..." Sam glanced up, "I'm ok."  
The housekeeper nodded, leaving the room again and the Omega wondered if he could trust her. She was Lucifer's employee, not his. Tessa might call her boss no matter what Sam wanted.  
"Pops sick?" Maddy asked, moving from the couch to sit next to her poppa on the loveseat.  
"Yep, princess. Poppa's not feeling good. You listen to Tessa today, ok?"  
Madison nodded, brows furrowed, her little face serious.  
'She's too damn cute' was his last thought before he passed out. 

Sam awoke to returning cramps and the icky sensation of slick dripping from his hole. Tessa had left a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of him and he could hear her and his daughter in the kitchen. Madison chattering away, the Beta answering with never ending patience. He was able to deduce they were making soup for Maddy's sick poppa.  
The Omega's inner wolf was begging for a knot, begging for his mate, begging for his Alpha but he was determined to be stronger this time. He wouldn't give in. Telling himself he could struggle through the next five days without assistance as long as he knew Tessa was caring for Madison.  
After soup he lay in an ice cold bath, rock hard as his entire body trembled. No matter how much he stroked himself, or pumped fingers in to his hole, he just couldn't find any relief.  
Dinner time found Sam crouched in the corner of the room he shared with Lucifer, knees to chest, hugging his legs and mumbling.  
Luke scented him the second he walked in the door.  
"Tessa! Why didn't you call me?"  
"Sam asked me not too, he said he was alright."  
As a Beta were, the housekeeper knew very little about Omega heats or Alpha ruts. Listening to Sam's moans of discomfort all day, she was grateful for her secondary gender. 

Lucifer didn't even glance at the meal on the table, instead, kissing his pup lightly on the head before hurrying down the hall.  
He wasn't the least surprised to find his bedroom door locked.  
"Sam?"  
No answer.  
"Sammy? Let me in."  
Silence.  
Wiggling the doorknob, "Sweet boy...you know I can help. I'll take all the pain away."  
A muffled whimper escaped through the crack of the frame, Luke smirked as he pulled the wallet from his jacket pocket.  
Sliding one of his lesser used credit cards between the jamb and the lock, he managed to manuever his way in. 

The stench of Omega heat was thick, filling his sinuses, turning his eyes Alpha red and his cock as hard as diamonds.  
Luke slowly approached his naked mate, whining in the corner and shaking his head.  
"No...I don't want..." Sam whispered.  
"It's alright. I'll wait here with you. I won't touch you until you say so. Just one word, Sammy. Say 'yes' and I can make you feel so much better."  
The scent of his Alpha's arousal made the Omega's inner wolf keen with need. Sam struggled to keep the logical part of his brain working harder than his primal instincts.  
He didn't want to mate Luke again.  
He didn't want to catch again.  
He didn't want to lose another pup. 

He lasted another half hour before the heat, cramps, wet slick and achingly empty feeling overwhelmed him. Lucifer had undressed completely, sitting on the side of the bed with a knowing grin on his face.  
The Alpha knew he was winning.  
"Yes" the Omega whispered to the floor.  
"What baby?"  
Swallowing hard, tears flowing freely, Sam raised Omega golden irises to repeat, "Yes."  
A heartbeat later, Lucifer had him lifted to the bed and had crawled between his legs.  
Sam was soaked in slick and the Alpha had controlled his wolf for as long as he possibly could, it was all feral, savage instincts now.  
Luke pressed himself in to his mate, the Omega arching his back and groaning at the minimal relief it gave him.  
Lucifer kissed and nipped the younger man's neck, biting lightly over their scarred claiming mark. A breathless whisper warm in Sam's ear.  
"I've missed you so much, sweet boy. This is all I've ever wanted. To take care of you. All you have to do is just let me take care of you."  
As Sam's wolf cried with sweet relief, the man inside sobbed. He mourned his independence, mourned the loss of what made him 'Sam' and not 'sweet boy'.  
Only two strokes of his Alpha's hand on his small Omega cock and he was coming thick stripes across his belly. The clenching muscles of his hole around Luke and the man pushed his knot passed his mate's rim, locking them together as he continued to rut towards release.  
Lucifer came with a roar, pumping wave after wave of his seed in to his fertile Omega. His inner Alpha finally satisfied. 

Sam's tears hadn't stopped, while his body finally felt calm, his mind raised with the consequences of giving in to his mate.  
With the fertility treatments and his intense heat, there was no doubt in his mind he would catch with pup. This should make him happy, giving Madison a little brother or sister to play with but he wasn't safe. Sam would never believe giving Luke another pup could outweigh the man's greed.  
Thankfully his heat lasted three days instead of the typical five. Sam fought each wave of desperation to the last possible second but always gave in.  
Always gave Lucifer the 'yes' the man patiently waited for each time.  
The Omega would shower before venturing out of their room to check on his pup. Madison wrinkled her nose and told her poppa he 'didn't mell good'.  
And when the cramps, slick and aching died down, the Alpha returned to work, leaving a very defeated Sam to resume his daily routine. 

A few days later, sick to his stomach and smelling a change in his scent, the Omega's fears were verified.  
He had caught with pup.  
Tessa was excited for him, Sam couldn't even hide his grief.  
Lucifer, on the other hand, started touching his mate needlessly. A kiss to the top of his head at the kitchen table, a random rub of his stomach when he stood, a triumphant arm around Sam's shoulder when they sat on the couch.  
Sam needed to get out.  
Had to find a way to contact his brother before the pup was born. As much as Luke promised things were different, they would raise this pup together, Sam would always have doubts. Even as the man spend a ridiculous sum of money setting up the perfect nursery across from their room and informed Maddy she was to be a big sister, the Omega refused to believe. 

Lucifer's court date to answer Mike's petition for custody was fast approaching and Sam was as sure as his mate was that his pregnancy would convince the judge that the best place for him was with his mated Alpha, not his family Alpha.  
Luke wouldn't even allow him to accompany him to the court house that day, Sam had hoped for a chance to see Dean, maybe talk to him. Omegas are only allowed to testify with the permission of their Alpha and Lucifer would never give permission.  
The case was promptly dismissed, Lucifer snidely informed him upon returning home. 

Sam was getting desperate. If it was just him, he may have given up, gone back to being the submissive, pathetic 'sweet boy' that could never fight Vince.  
The Omega had Madison to think about. Nothing was more important and the young poppa would do anything to keep her safe. 

Anything.


	14. Exodus

Sam was four weeks pregnant, almost halfway there when he felt his pup kick. Madison was over the moon, declaring that she knew her poppa was having a little 'broda' not a 'sitter'.  
Lucifer continued to smother him in attention although Sam refused to let the man touch him again. Sleeping as far away from him as possible, occasionally he'd 'accidentally' fall asleep on the couch or in Maddy's room. You know, being pregnant is exhausting.  
Luke was talking about hiring another mid-wife, having his Omega birth at home again and Sam constantly argued with that. He couldn't feel safe if there wasn't doctors or nurses to make sure he had his pup with him. 

It was after 3am sometime during his sixth week that something woke him from a deep sleep. Although his heart raced in his chest, there were no sounds or lights to explain why he was awake. He relieved himself, his pup had taken position on his bladder so he seemed to always need to pee. Sam crept down the hall, checking on Madison who was sleeping soundly, her stuffed moose tucked safely in her arms.  
Hearing Lucifer's voice from the living room, the Omega stopped at the end of the hall, listening closely. HIs mate was on his phone, looking out the window, his back to Sam.  
"He only has four more weeks" Luke spoke in a loud whisper, "You saw the pictures of his other pup, she's almost three. Gorgeous child, same parents and we're certain this one will be male."  
Sam's heart caught in his throat and he stopped breathing.  
Lucifer couldn't possibly be talking about him.  
"Of course delivering the pup overseas would cost extra. No, Sam won't put up a fight, we don't need an Omega signature to make it legal."  
Sam managed to rush quietly back down the hall, making it to his bathroom just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. His mind raced. There was a way out, there had to be, he just had to think.  
Luke's voice from the doorway startled him and he gave every effort to act casual.  
"Sick, sweet boy?"  
"Yeah..." Rising to rinse his mouth, catching Lucifer's eyes in the mirror, "Dinner didn't agree with me."  
"Come, lay back down."  
"Um...give me another minute to clean up." 

He would lay next to the devil himself. He would pretend everything was fine. He would find a way out and it would be soon.  
Sam repeated that mantra to himself another three hours before rising with the sun. 

It was after lunch that day, he cheerfully packed up Madison in her stroller and opened the door to the hallway outside.  
"Hi Crowley, feel like going to the zoo with us again?"  
"My pleasure" the body guard answered with a smile and an exaggerated bow.  
Just as last time, the man never left their sides until they stood outside the monkey exhibit.  
"I want to buy Maddy a surprise from the gift shop," Sam pointed a hundred yards away, "Would you keep her distracted until I get back?"  
He could see the wheels whirling in Crowley's head as the man finally decided he would be able to keep an eye on the Omega from this vantage point.  
"Hurry back" he answered with a nod.  
Sam almost skipped over to the booth filled with balloons and stuffed animals. Pulling the credit card from his pocket he asked the Alpha female for the plush moose hanging behind her.  
The were's nametag read "Amy" and she seemed friendly. When she handed him the receipt to sign, he scribbled his name on her copy, flipping his over and continued to write.  
"I need a small favor, Amy." He whispered, peeking over his shoulder to ensure Crowley was still out of earshot.  
"Um...sure..."  
"This is my brother's number, I need you to call him and give him a message."  
Amy examined the paper, brows furrowed, "What do you want me to tell him?"  
"Just that 'Sam said poughkeepsie'. He'll understand."  
"Ok.." The cashier glanced over at Madison and Crowley, "Do you need help?"  
"Yes" Sam nodded, "and this call will get it for me." 

Amy gave him a sad smile as the Omega strolled back to his pup with a large stuffed moose in his hands. Madison squealed in delight and Crowley grinned.  
Sam had no doubt the cashier would make that call for him. What would happen next wouldn't be legal but if Lucifer could bend the law, damn it, he could too. 

Two days later, about an hour after Lucifer left for work, loud noises came from the hall. Sam picked Maddy up as Tessa opened the door. A fist clipping her chin knocked the Beta unconscious and she hit the floor with a resounding 'thud'.  
The Omega watched wide-eyed as Mike and Dean entered the foyer.  
Tripping over Madison's blocks and fighting to see through the blur of tears in his eyes, Sam made it over to pull his brother in to a tight hug with his free arm.  
"Uncle Dee!" Maddy exclaimed, kicking her feet for her poppa to put her down.  
Sam settle his pup with Dean and then turned to embrace Mike.  
"You guys were quicker than I expected."  
"We left as soon as we got your message." The Alpha pulling back a bit to look at the younger man, "You're pregnant" he gasped.  
"Yeah, that was kinda what the 911 was about. He plans to sell it, we have to disappear."  
"Pack up, kiddo" Dean ordered, hiking Madison up on his hip.  
"I shoved all the essentials in a bag yesterday, we're ready."  
Sam snatched their suitcase from Maddy's closet as Mike moved Tessa to the couch.  
Stepping in to the hall, the Omega found Crowley on the ground as well.  
"You knocked him out?"  
"It was easier than arguing, they'll both be fine. Might have a decent headache for a few hours." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"At least move Crowley inside too, he was always very sweet to Madison."  
Mike sighed loudly, mumbling something about 'not having time for this' but dragged the body guard in to lay on the love seat across from the housekeeper.  
"Let's go!" 

With Madison and Sammy tucked safely in the backseat, Dean sped out of the parking lot and got the hell out of New York.  
Once they were on the road, the Omega able to breath normally again, he asked where they were headed.  
"Bobby's"  
Bobby Singer had been a close friend of their parents, Sam hadn't seen or heard from the man since he was fourteen.  
"Bobby?"  
"No blood relationship, no reason for them to look there. He has contacts, can get fake passports and out of the country if we need to."  
"Alone?"  
"Never, baby brother." Dean gave Sam a wink in the rearview mirror, "If it comes to that, Mike and I are going with you. No matter what, Lucifer will never set eyes on you again." 

It took over two days to reach South Dakota, the foursome had stopped only for gas and food, taking turns driving to get as far away from Sam's mate as possible.  
Dean rolled slowly down the gravel driveway of Bobby's property, it looked as if nothing had changed in the last 7 years. Same junk cars, same porch steps in need of repair.  
Same grumpy bearded man adjusting his ball cap as he answered the door.  
"Well, took ya long enough." He grumbled even as he pulled the Omega in to a brief hug, patting him on the back before moving on to Dean.  
The older man made them lunch and after Madison settle down for a nap in one of Bobby's empty bedrooms, they discussed their next step.  
"Dean, Mike, ya'll need to get home as soon as you can. It'll already be obvious that you two decided to take a vacation the same time Sammy here went missing."  
"We have that covered." Mike offered, "Have a friend of mine in law enforcement who will swear we were with her the whole time."  
"Still, you two need to get. Ain't nobody getting to Sammy while he's here." 

Tearful hugs followed as Dean and Mike left the Omega in Bobby's capable hands.  
"Now..." The older Alpha began, "You're gonna need a nap too. Can't have that pup coming any earlier than expected. I ain't delivered one in over twenty years."  
"You've delivered a pup?" Sam asked in awe.  
"More than once, young'un." Bobby nodded. 

 

Giving the man another hug, Sam shuffled upstairs to nap with his pup, feeling safe for the first time in months.


	15. Crowley

The next three weeks were calming and frighteningly uneventful.  
Daily calls and texts to Mike and Dean revealed officers had visited them, Gadreel and even Carver over the disappearance of Lucifer's mate and pup.  
Even with search warrants, authorities found nothing. 

Madison traded quiet play in an expensive penthouse for the dirt, mud and sometimes oil of Bobby's property. At almost three years old, she knew the difference between a wretch and a ratchet thanks to 'helping' BobBob with his work. Her baths lasted a little longer than they used to but Sam was happy to see his pup so carefree. 

A week before his due date, the Omega feeling safe enough to be excited about the arrival of his new pup, Sam waddled to answer a knock at the door.  
There stood two officers.  
With his heart in his stomach his ability to breath questionable, he opened the door further, silently inviting the men inside.  
Thankfully Madison was outside with Bobby.  
"Are you Samuel Edlund, Lucifer Edlund's Omega mate?" One of the officer's deep voice asked.  
Sam couldn't find his voice, swallowing loudly and nodding instead.  
Both men removed their hats, looking at the expectant poppa with sympathetic eyes.  
"I'm sorry to inform you," the second officer said in a much softer voice, "But your Alpha has been murdered." 

Sam stumbled back a step, one of the men caught his upper arm, leading him over to the couch.  
What the officers probably thought was grief was actually surprise mixed with morbid relief.  
He was dead.  
It was over.  
"How...?"  
"His housekeeper found him this morning, throat torn out, I'm not an expert on your species but I believe that tends to be rather personal."  
Throat ripped out...oh Chuck!...not Dean...  
"You were hard to locate, it was only after your brother and his mate were brought in for questioning and were convinced your mate was dead did they reveal your location. You're...uh...hiding from the Alpha?"  
Sam sighed loudly, nodding. "I didn't have a choice."  
"You have someone that can verify that you were here the time of the murder?"  
"Oh!" They actually thought HE did this? "Of course, my uncle Bobby. He's out back with my pup. I've been here the last three weeks, haven't left the property at all." 

The officers offered their sympathies again as Sam followed them out to locate Bobby. The Omega scooped up his pup, ignoring the glare from his uncle for picking up Madison in his 'condition'.  
Bobby lifted his hat back, scratching his head as he answered the men's questions and Sam hurried inside.  
His cellphone revealed two missed calls and three text messages from Dean. He and Mike had both been cleared with solid alibis.  
It was safe to come home now. 

Bobby drove the young poppa and his pup back to his family Alpha and his brother.  
Back to his home.  
He would probably never admit it, but as the gruff, older were left the pregnant Omega behind, there were tears in his eyes. Bobby had grown pretty attached to little Maddy and the pup adored the bearded Alpha. With promises of visiting after the birth of his son, Sam waved good-bye to his savior.  
Sam was only two days away from his due date, Dean and Mike had done a wonderful job of setting up a nursery upstairs with Madison and the Omega's room across the hall. He hadn't seen Gadreel yet, he felt ashamed and more than a little guilty about giving in to Lucifer during his heat. Although he knew the Alpha would be understanding, the hurt in the were's eyes was something he couldn't handle right now. 

When the doorbell rang that Friday afternoon, Mike and Dean both at work and Madison down for her nap, Sam tip-toed to peek out the window before opening. He had been avoiding Carver and Becky's visits since his return.  
He couldn't have been more surprised at who stood on the porch with a large cardboard box in his hands. 

Crowley. 

The Omega opened the door with a wide smile on his face.  
"Hello love."  
Sam moved back a few steps, letting the man in to set his parcel on the floor before pulling him in to an awkward hug.  
"Crowley, how are you? What are you doing here? Madison will be thrilled to see you!"  
"They began liquidating Lucifer's belongings at the request of your family Alpha. Seems you and your pups have inherited a great deal of money, mate. These are just some of the things Tessa thought you and Madison would like to have from the penthouse."  
Moving in to the living room, Sam waved his hand at a nearby loveseat as he slowly settled his clumsy body in to the matching chair.  
"You could have shipped that...I didn't think you would be very forgiving for the...uh...bump on your head."  
"Pish posh, I'd like to think I would've done the same in your situation. And I've always adored little Maddy. Did you know, dear Sam, that I once had a daughter called Madison?"  
"No..." The Omega answered, leaning forward in interest. Crowley never mentioned any family and using the words 'once had' indicated that she wasn't around anymore.  
"Yes. She was a beautiful child, much like your Madison. Omega, dark hair, dark eyes, blinding smile. Began dating a drummer from some pathetic band."  
This story was hitting a little close to home, Sam's heart began to race as his eyes widened.  
It couldn't be...  
"My darling girl was missing for over three months. They found her, thrown out in a dumpster like garbage. Madison had bled to death, medical examiner said she had recently given birth but there was no sign of the pup." Crowley's tears were running unhindered down his cheeks to leak off his jaw. "So it would seem I have a grandpup somewhere out there."  
Sam became aware that his mouth was agape and he hadn't blinked through Crowley's tale. Choking back his own sorrow, "I'm so sorry..."  
His former bodyguard took a deep breath, wiping his face with a handkerchief from his inner pocket.  
"I found the drummer." The man continued, expression morphing from sorry to anger, "That man will never be heard from again. But that wasn't enough. I kept searching, kept asking questions until I found who had taken the pup."  
"Lucifer" The Omega whispered with a slight nod.  
"Yes, Mr. Lucifer Edlund. Very rich; important man out of New York. Gaining employment was easier than it should've been. I never expected to enjoy my job." Crowley offered a sad smile.  
"You were always very sweet to us."  
"Once you left, I 'convinced' Mr. Edlund to reveal the location of my Madison's pup. After that, I allowed my wolf to take over." 

Sam sat speechless. He should've know where this story was going but had never imagined kind hearted Crowley was capable of such savagery. 

"So..." The man continued, "You know my secrets. Somehow, I knew you would be the only soul to understand my pain."  
"I do..." The Omega offered, "and I wish I could've done something to save your daughter. Madison was...she was with me when Luke started his first puppy mill."  
Crowley didn't seem too surprised, "and you've named your daughter after her."  
Sam nodded with a smile, "Yes. You found her pup?"  
The older man sighed, "Seems the information your mate gave me was useless. He wrongfully assumed he could pacify me with lies and I would let him be. I've developed a habit of scenting every pup the appropriate age. I'd recognize my daughter's fragrance anywhere."  
Just then, the patter of little feet echoed down the stairs and Maddy launched herself in to Crowley's arms.  
"Kwowlee!" The pup squealed, locking her arms around the man's neck.  
Crowley's eyes were glassy again as he buried his nose in Madison's hair, breathing in her calming scent.  
"I've missed you, love."  
Maddy's smacked a loud kiss on his cheek before sliding down to dig through the mystery box by the door.  
"Always so busy" Crowley chuckled, "I should be going." He stood, buttoning his jacket.  
Sam gifted the man a sincere hug, whispering one more time "Thank you. You saved our lives."  
"None of that now, love" pulling back with a smirk, "I expect you to keep in touch, send word when your pup is born and don't allow Madison to forget me."  
"Never." Sam smiled. 

The random things Crowley had packed in the box had no sentiment value, proving Sam's theory that it was just an excuse to see them. A way to tell the Omega his story. Lucifer was gone, never to hurt another soul.  
And as Sam's former bodyguard would keep trying to scent out his grandpup, the young poppa would never give up hope that, someday, he might see one of his missing pups. 

 

Epilogue: 

 

Madison's first day of kindergarten seemed to frighten her poppa more than the five year old. Sam shadowed his daughter down the school's hallway, Robert Crowley, better know as Little Bobby, whining for juice in the stroller. Uncle Dean had wrinkled his nose at his nephew's middle name but Sam had insisted. His brother didn't know why and it wasn't his story to tell.  
The Omega sighed, pressing a hand to his lower back in a feeble attempt to soothe it's aching. He was three weeks from his due date and his patience wearing thin. Damn his mate, Gadreel, for talking him in to just 'one more pup'.  
"As soon as we get home, Little, I promise." He pleaded, closing his eyes to center himself.  
"Looks like you have your hands full." A cheery red-head approached, "I'm Charlie Bradbury, I teach first grade, can I help you find your class?"  
Clearing his throat to answer, Madison piped up to recite, "I'm in kindergarten, Miss Harvell is going to be my teacher."  
"That's awesome!" Miss Bradbury, crouching to Maddy's level, "Miss Harvell is a very good friend of mine and is super nice." The bubbly ginger offered Sam's daughter her hand.  
The Omega trailed behind the skipping duo, certain that Charlie was either high or had too much coffee to be this damn energetic at 8am. 

"This" Miss Bradbury waved her arms dramatically as if introducing a magician instead of a kindergarten teacher, "Is Miss Jo Harvell herself!" Cupping the side of her mouth, she whispered loudly to Sam, "My gorgeous wife."  
The smiling blonde, sporting a brightly colored macaroni necklace, reached to shake the Omega's hand. She was a Beta were, her partner human.  
"Very nice to meet you." Jo nodded before turning her attention to the five year old, "What's your name?"  
"Madison Edlund."  
"Right on! Your seat is over there." pointing to a desk in the third row.  
Maddy took a second to squeeze her poppa's leg, patted Little Bobby on the head and rushed to her chair.  
"Don't worry" Miss Bradbury said with a smirk, "First day is always the hardest. Our two monsters are in my class this year."  
"You have two pups?" The Omega asked, brows raised. No way a female human and Beta were could mate.  
"Yep, twins!" Charlie leading Sam away from Madison's class to her own room right next door.  
A pair of tow-headed were pups, one boy; one girl, stood doodling on their momma's white board. The pair turned at Miss Bradbury's voice revealing golden hazel eyes. 

 

The very soft scent of cocoa and almonds hung in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left a lot of questions unanswered, you'll have to forgive me. A cliff hanger ending is cruel but I may do a time stamp later, fill in some of the blanks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all my love... 
> 
> alpineshoodratt


End file.
